


Promised Land

by AgeDifferencePudding



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeDifferencePudding/pseuds/AgeDifferencePudding
Summary: "Sean was squeezing Daniel's hand just a little bit uncomfortably hard. Daniel could tell he was worried, even though they'd made it across the border. Why? Didn't Sean say they could be free here? They just destroyed a few dozen armed police officers - what could possibly stand in their way now?"An exploration of what Sean and Daniel's life in Puerto Lobos is really like. Is Mexico really the promised land Sean suggests?Diazcest after Blood Brothers ending. Lots of sex, little bit of drama. Top Sean, Bottom Daniel, timeline ranges from the game's events to when they arrive to ending time skip.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz, diazcest - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	1. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the majority of people who like this ship have already read or imagined their own rework of the game's cannon (I liked ‘In a Wild, Wild World’ by NotEasilyOffended and 'The Wolf Brothers' by BetweenNightmares and I've gotta say, they're pretty close cousins to my thoughts), so I'm packing my version into this single, first chapter. I'd say - please give it a try, ; D but if you don't enjoy my writing enough to reread the same basic plot yet again, I won't be offended if you skip ahead to Puerto Lobos.

"What's up with your 'thing'?" It took Sean only a minute to process exactly what his little brother was referring to. It was their second night out in the wilderness after that horrible accident in Seattle. They were huddled together under a freeway bridge. Sean knew it was risky to stay by the road, but it was his best way of knowing he was on track - and finding trashcans and picnic sites to scavenge. The inconvenient impulses of having a hormonal teenage body were the last thing on his mind, so Daniel's question about his random boner caught him especially off-guard.

"It's just... something that happens when you get older. And it's not something you should talk to other people about." Right after he'd said it he had to stop and wonder how much Esteban had told Daniel about the birds and the bees... of course, he had been given the full lesson by this age, but their dad had a pretty annoying habit of coddling Daniel, so he couldn't know for sure. He was pretty sure the coddling was to make up for having no mother, so he put up with it - even joined in, sometimes. Back to the matter at hand - he had to fill their dad's shoes now... so he amended, "But you can ask me."

"...mine's started doing it too, a little bit. How do you make it go away?" Sean couldn't believe it. The timing of this couldn't be any worse.

"You just... rub it."

Daniel's face scrunched in puzzlement. "Rub it how?"

Sean felt like the awkwardness in the air was so thick he could almost see it. "You grab it like this," he gestured with his hand, "and just... go up and down. That's it."

Daniel was quiet for a few minutes. Seemed he was trying to get a mental image of it. "Could you show me?"

Sean couldn't believe Daniel's gall. "No, I can't show you. Look, just try it and you'll see what feels good. Most people figure this out for themselves. I can tell you how it works, but aside from that, this is a dirty thing, okay? Like... like bad words."

"If it's bad, why am I allowed to do it??"

"It's not bad - it's just - talking to people about it is bad, okay? Until you're older and you get a girlfriend, then you can talk to her about it."

Daniel stuck his tongue out in protest. "Eugh. That doesn't make any sense. Why can't I talk to any one about it when it's happening to me now??"

Sean sighed with both sympathy and exasperation. His poor sheltered brother was pretty terrible at doing anything by himself. He always needed some one to hold his hand... _dad should have seen this coming. How would he have handled it?? I'll never know._ A swell of grief in his chest made him cave. "...if you really need it, I'll help you. But try it yourself first."

Even Daniel could tell Sean was conceding more than he wanted to. "Thanks, Sean."

========== Cabin in the Woods

"...Sean... are you awake?" A whisper hovered into his half conscious ears. He hummed questioningly in response. "I... I can't rub it right, and it won't go away." He could hear the pout in Daniel's voice - it had that squeaky, cranky, 'I'm about to cry' inflection. His big brother instincts dragged him to alertness, and as soon as they did he realized exactly what Daniel was talking about. It was a literal rude awakening. He dragged a hand down his face, then sat up. He'd agreed to help, so here he was.

"Okay, show me what you're doing."

Daniel obediently dropped his still unbuttoned pants and wrapped a hand around his bright pink member and started yanking unceremoniously at an awkward angle.

"Woah - stop. That's too hard, enano! Calm down, you're not trying to pull it off. You gotta let the skin roll."

"What does that mean?!" Daniel yelled, clearly very sensitive with frustration.

"Hold it a little looser and start slower."

But Daniel's patience had been completely spent. He really did start crying. "Sean - help me. It hurts."

Sean froze. Thoughts started flying through his head at a mile a minute. _If he's hurting, of course I have to help him, that's my duty now - but I can't touch my little brother like that! But he doesn't understand that, he'll just get mad at me... ...I know what I'm doing - it's because he needs it, not because I'm a pedophile. No one is here to judge us, nobody needs to know._ His panic rushed his decision as Daniel started crying harder. _Shit, yeah, just do it._ "O-Okay, lie down."

Sean rolled onto his side and propped himself up a bit with one arm. He wrapped his gentle, practiced fingers around his little brother's cute little prick. His hand easily engulfed its premature length. It was burning with need and glowing a furious shade of pink - it almost looked like a girl's toy. _It's so perfectly smooth and..._ Sean shook the thoughts out of his head and turned to look at Daniel's face, instead. The little brother gasped with relief as Sean's palm started to work him. His brows knit together and frantic moans passed from his plump, cherry lips. His lids fluttered open and he looked Sean dead in the eyes. Sean felt a surge in his own pants. His eyes darted back down to what he was doing to escape that siren's gaze, but it was hardly better.

_I'm... I'm getting turned on by this. What the fuck is going on?? I'm just helping him. He was hurting - that's it. I...I guess it's normal to get turned on by touching some one. How would I know?? This is my first time --- no, FUCK, don't think of it like that. Is it normal? Who are you kidding, nothing about this is normal - what the fuck are you doing? Just get it over with._

He had hardly started to ramp up what he considered real speed when Daniel started whimpering forebodingly - he couldn't help but look back at his face and watch the pleasure rise and wash through his little brother's features as he felt hot liquid spurt out and fall back onto his hand. He wiped what little had spilled onto Daniel onto a lonely dry spot on his otherwise coated hand.

Daniel, who had been panting, finally caught his breath. "Sean --- you didn't tell me it would feel like that!" Sean couldn't even think of a response. "Can you do it again?" Daniel pleaded.

Sean snapped back to reality. "What? No. I just helped you this one time - to show you, okay? Besides - you need to recharge, any way. It won't work if you try it again just like that."

"Aw..." Daniel sighed contentedly. "Well... that was awesome." He sat up and brought his face much closer than Sean was comfortable with at this particular moment. Sean had a sinking feeling that 'this one time' had already gone in one ear and out the other. "...thank you, Sean." And he planted a quick peck on his older brother's lips.

Sean's inner conflict was rapidly mounting. "Why'd you kiss me???" This couldn't be normal kid behavior. How much did he know? 

"To say thank you? It felt really special, so... you deserved one." It seemed like a pretty innocent answer. The Diaz family used to kiss each other goodnight, but that was years ago. _Maybe that's why,_ Sean pondered. If he had said anything like 'that's what you're supposed to do when you have sex', Sean would have lost his shit.

 _Just let it go. Forget about all of this. Stop thinking about it._ "Okay, well... de nada. But you're taking care of it yourself next time. Now, go back to sleep." Sean retreated to the bathroom. His dick was raging at him for attention. He glanced at his guilty hand, lathered in Daniel's first orgasm. _I need to wash it._ His conscious insisted. _It's so wet... it would feel so good..._ crooned the darker corners of his mind. The memory of Daniel's face twisted in bliss danced through his mind, and his pants tightened in response. He cursed himself as he broke free of them and spread the slime over his need. He was sure he was going to deepest circle of hell for this moment of heaven.

=====

"...Sean..." 

"What is it..."

"I still can't do it right..."

The older brother sighed heavily. "Daniel, I told you - you need to take care of it now. You need to practice it to get better." He turned away. He knew he needed to stand his ground this time - last time he'd been baited. He couldn't fall down that slippery slope again.

"But I've been so good this week! You know I have." It was true, Daniel had been in exceptionally high spirits and done everything Sean told him since that night several days ago. It was so nice. If only he'd known he was going to try and use it against him now... _Damn your loose rule enforcement, Dad - you taught him this._ Daniel climbed over Sean to face him. "And it feels so much better when you do it... you're way better at it than me. Pleeeaase?? ...It's not even that hard for you, any ways." Daniel crossed his arms obstinately.

"It's wrong because I'm older than you and because we're brothers, okay? Grown-ups aren't supposed to touch kid there, and neither is family. You can go to jail for both of them." Sean closed his eyes.

"So? We're not supposed to steal either, and we did. We're already running from the police. This doesn't seem nearly as bad as any of that - I don't even get why it's wrong. You just don't want to."

"We're running from the police because they shot our dad, we stole because we need it to survive, this... it's--- it's hard to explain why it's wrong."

"If you don't want to help me, I shouldn't have to help you either." Daniel muttered darkly.

"Daniel! It's not that I don't want to help you, it's - it's for your own good." He could not deal with a rebellious Daniel right now - his powers were too strong and volatile.

"How can you say it's for my own good when I'm telling you I want it? If you want it too, then we should do it." Daniel rested a hand on Sean's crotch. "Besides... yours is doing it too."

"D-Daniel!" Sean finally stirred from his gargoyle perch with a jump, edging away from the offending touch.

"I'll be fair - I can help with yours this time. If you want me to..." _This time? Shit, did he hear me in the bathroom before?? What the hell is going on - I'm being seduced by my baby brother..._ Daniel reached out again - sort of the same way he would cautiously pet an unfamiliar animal. _Fuuck, it feels good._ Sean's mind was drowning in the fog of heat. _Why is it wrong, any way? Like he said, he wants it. We're just doing what our bodies want... FUCK IT._ The dam of his inhibitions broke in a glorious flood.

Sean sprung up onto his knees and hastily tugged Daniel's lower half bare. "Youngest first."

Daniel always managed to get what he wanted.

===== Claire and Stephen's

Sean laid in bed admiring his baby brother's sleeping face. It was pretty rare for Sean to be up and about first, but they'd done a little bit of training last night - and that always wiped Daniel out, even if all they could work on here was distance and precision. Eventually, those angel eyes fluttered open. He yawned adorably. They may have lost Mushroom, but Sean still had at least one puppy.

"Hey, sleepy head. Guess what today is?"

"Sunday?"

"Yep. That means Claire and Stephen are at church."

"Whoa, so we have the whole house to ourselves?" Daniel perked up immediately.

"For a few hours, yeah."

"Aweesome! I wonder what's on tv?" Daniel started to kick off the blankets.

"Actually, Daniel..." His little brother stopped and gazed back at him with big, innocent doe eyes. He almost felt a twinge of guilt for what he was about to say next. "I was wondering if you were in the mood, while we have this rare chance..." One of Sean's hands sneakily crept up Daniel's thigh. Daniel gasped and eagerly laid back down.

Sean had forbid them to do anything while Claire and Stephen were around no matter how much Daniel pleaded - he said they would separate them for sure if they ever found out, and he couldn't trust Daniel to be quiet. They hadn't even been able to masturbate together on their way here, either - Daniel was too sick. It had been forever, and they had both pent up what felt like an unbearable amount of lust. They each tried to take care of themselves alone, but after getting accustomed to doing it together, it hardly satisfied.

Sean was feeling absolutely feral. He briskly stripped his little brother of his pajama pants and easily stroked him to erection. Then, suddenly, Daniel felt warm moisture all around him - his eyes flew open. He was shocked to see Sean bent down, putting it inside of his mouth. "S-Sean! You're---" He was about to protest putting an unsanitary instrument of urination inside of his mouth when Sean's tongue flicked up his shaft and over the head. The sensation promptly shut up all protest in his mind. Instead he moaned loudly and kicked his legs in ecstasy.

The teenager relished being able to give his brother such a rush. He realized, as he continued to flick his tongue and bob his head to elicit more of that sweet music from Daniel - that he was really a giver at heart. The sounds and the feeling of this body wiggling and writhing underneath him brought more excitement to his loins than any amount of jerking it himself could. 

Daniel was shocked yet again when Sean swallowed his come. "Y-You ate it!"

"...and I'll eat you again, over and over - my tasty little snack." Sean licked his lips hungrily.

Red crept over Daniel's already flushed cheeks. "...I'm good with that." The promise of doing this again made him feel like he could agree to anything.

Without wasting a breath, Sean - still poised above his brother on all fours - had pulled his boxers down and was now jerking himself desperately. _He's doing everything differently,_ Daniel thought. Not that he was opposed, but - he hadn't even considered doing things another way. Back in the cabin, they'd always done it lying down, either side by side or sometimes Sean would spoon up behind him, but only to take care of Daniel. Something about pointing it at Daniel was really turning Sean on.

"I...I can try it too." Said Daniel, referring to the mouth thing. He was happy to repay such a sweet favor. But Sean shook his head as his hand slowed to long, steady pumps.

"Not today, enano. Mine is bigger and your mouth is smaller. I don't want to choke you." Daniel always felt a little bad when Sean did something for him that he couldn't do back. To be honest, all of their masturbation was like that - he wasn't very good at jerking Sean off either, Sean always ended up finishing himself. Maybe the worry showed itself in his face, because Sean stopped completely and said, "But I have another idea." He grabbed each of Daniel's hands one by one and guided Daniel to hold them in a sort of... double fist tunnel around his dick. "Just try and keep them still, okay?" Daniel nodded and Sean began thrusting.

For the first time, Sean groaned with satisfaction. Daniel had only ever heard him breath harder when doing these things. His heart skipped a beat. Admittedly it felt just a little bit janky (Sean had expected it would), but Daniel was doing a really good job of holding still and countering his thrusts. Something felt like... he was born to do this motion - getting gratification by moving his hips rather than his hands felt like proper fucking some how. 

As he felt himself getting close, he quickly snagged a hand under Daniel's princess shirt and pulled it up off his belly and chest just in time - then spilled come all over the cleared area.

Daniel gasped yet again. It was so warm. Sean inspected the splash zone and was relieved to find none of it got on the clothes or bed. _That'd be a dead giveaway._ He took a minute to look down at his beautiful little brother - half-naked, smattered in his jizz and staring happily back at him.

"You leveled up this time, Sean."

"Yeah - just don't go writing down my progress anywhere." He pecked Daniel on the lips. If he didn't, he knew Daniel would. It had just become a part of the ritual since the first time. Daniel was glad he was keeping something the same. "Now come on, we better wash up. In case they can smell it..."

===== California - 'The Farm'

"Mornin' city-boy. Yer lookin' real fresh." Sean and Daniel had just exited their tent and already Cassidy was hitting on him. Daniel was positively seething. 

"Uh - hey. Thanks. You too?" Sean didn't even need to look to know that had grinded Daniel's gears. "Gotta take a piss." He pointed awkwardly and scurried off to the bathroom without waiting for a response. 

Daniel was waiting for him when he came back out. "I hate the way she talks to you."

"I know you do. It's called flirting - and I haven't been doing it back, okay?" All things considered, Sean thought he was showing a pretty amazing amount of constraint. Every time Cassidy made a pass at him, he just... avoided it. And for what exactly? It was a little hard to say. The things he did with Daniel he had always considered to be... experimentation, or... an arrangement of convenience? A reaaally fucked up family obligation. He guessed he was stopping himself from hooking up with Cassidy just because Daniel didn't have any one to replace him. It would be unfair. _That must be it. Bros before hoes._

"You should just tell her to leave you alone! I want her to stop."

"Daniel - that would be rude. Everyone here is really nice to us, okay? I don't wanna piss any of them off. They're a pack - like us. If you pick a fight with one, you pick a fight with everybody." It seemed like that answer made sense to Daniel, because he didn't retort verbally - but instead he latched his arms possessively around Sean's waist.

"...you don't have to worry about her. I'm not leaving you."

"But you like girls." Palpable pain seeped out of the words. It sounded like Daniel had thought about it a lot.

Sean wanted to respect the gravity he heard, so he considered his next words carefully. "...what about that bothers you?"

They stood in silence for a moment. Sean kept on trying to meet Daniels eyes, but they wouldn't leave the floor. Finally, Daniel tugged Sean a little bit away from the camp by the bottom of his hoodie. Once they were out of regular earshot, Daniel finally looked up at him with sparkling, bloodshot eyes. " _I'm not a girl_. ... ... ...so what chance do I stand against them??" The building tears finally ran down his cheeks.

Sean was speechless. _Does that mean you want us to be... lovers??_ Sean knelt down in front of his sobbing brother and grabbed his shoulders reassuringly. "You're my number one, enano. You're always gonna come first."

"I wanna be your only one!" Suddenly Sean could hear the redwoods all around them creaking - branches snapped off, bushes uprooted and it all started spinning around them in a psychic cyclone.

"You are." Thinking fast, Sean pulled Daniel into a tight hug, desperate to calm him down lest any one wander close enough to see them.

All the debris around them froze in midair. "Forever? Promise??"

"I promise."

=====

Sean awoke with a guttural moan to a slimy warmth between his legs - as soon as he realized what it was he immediately regretted making a sound. "Daniel," He hissed down to his crotch. His sweet little baby brother's mouth was sucking its damnedest out of his cock, and his fists were going white with the effort to stifle himself. He wanted so badly to thrust in deeper, but he wouldn't dare. Something slipped unexpectedly and their junction made a loud, POP.

First Sean held Daniel still while he listened for any sign that they'd been heard. (Though that couldn't stop a very distracting tongue from circling his head.) Satisfied with a long stretch of just cricket chirps, he released his grip and allowed Daniel to resume - only for him to make a second, louder pop. Sean signaled him to stop. Daniel flushed with shame. "It feels amazing enano, but it's too loud." Daniel had wanted so much to consummate this day where they had promised themselves to each other with something special. 

Sean sat up and whispered in his ear - "There's something else we can try." After peeling Daniel's lower half free, he laid him down on his side, and spooned up behind him. Daniel soon felt Sean's still wet dick slide comfortably into the space between his thighs. It pressed right along his ball sack, too. A pleasant tingle swirled in them as Sean continued to gently thrust in and out of the crevice. It was Daniels turn to fight himself for silence when Sean started stroking him in tandem with his thrusts. Daniel was now very thankful the blowjob didn't work out - the feeling of Sean's body moving against him was so much more romantic. Sean grasped for the first nearest shirt for them to come into, barely in time to keep it off the sleeping bag below them. Daniel made as quiet of a mewl as Sean could hope for.

Once his panting allowed him, Daniel asked, "Sean... did we just... have sex?"

"Not quite. But... really close." Sean admitted, and gave Daniel his obligatory kiss before allowing himself to settle - sated and spent. He ran his thumb idly back and forth in a lulling motion on Daniel's arm as his mind started to drift to the real ramifications of his confession earlier. In hindsight, Sean felt like he was under duress to do it - but all the same, he intended to stick to it. Daniel was already the center of his world, this was just... yet another way of locking that in. They were already basically having sex, spending all of their time together, he would do anything for Daniel... 

"I love you, Sean." They'd said it so much more often since leaving Seattle, but even so - Sean knew this one was different. This one was much more than brotherly.

"I love you too, Daniel." _I guess I do._ He pulled his little cub close.

===== Away

Daniel had changed - he had become more timid and yet more bold at the same time. He'd almost completely stopped giving Sean sass. It was hard to believe this was the same brat that thought it was funny to pretended he was going to drop a redwood on top of him. Maybe it was because he felt so guilty about the eye and thankful that Sean was alive... but he was also way more aggressively protective. Probably for the same reasons. Another tragedy had brought them closer than ever before... emotionally, and physically.

Daniel had barely let go of Sean ever since they arrived. At first every one understood that it was because of his recovery from Lisbeth's brainwashing, but even as he got better, the boys were always touching. Holding hands, piggy backs, tickle fights - any time Sean's lap was available, Daniel would sit in it. And if he couldn't, he'd lean on him instead. They would cuddle together every night - even in the arid Arizona heat that Sean loved to complain about.

When Daniel was finally ready to be apart for a few minutes and hang out with various townsfolk, his walkie talkie would be glued to his hand and he would give constant updates of his going-ons, and stalk as much of Sean's movements as he could. Everyone thought it was incredibly sweet. No one suspected the truth - and it was only thanks to their hiking trips that they were able to keep it that way and behave in town.

A dirty habit Sean had picked up was looking for rock formations that they might be able to fuck on. Humping Daniel on their sides was pretty motion limiting - they'd just found out that doggy position gave infinitely better leverage, but Daniel missed the intimate feeling of Sean pressed against his back. So what he looked for was anything that could serve the shape of a stool and - well, sort of like an easel - a big, flat 45 degree surface that cut off at about waist level for Daniel to bend a little and rest his upper half on but still be upright enough for Sean to hold him and keep thrusting well. Flatter counter-like rocks worked too, but Daniel had to hold his torso up on his hands which he didn't like as much. Something about doing it standing up just... made Sean feel like such a _man_.

He couldn't stop his mind from thinking about penetration - especially the way he was always so close to it, but he refused to seriously consider it. He wasn't going to hurt Daniel.

=====

"Sean - I need to talk to you about Puerto Lobos." Sean had been questioned about his decision to go there so many times at this point, he was ready to go on auto-pilot. Still, he sat back and gave Karen a chance to surprise him. "I do think it's probably the best choice for you to go down there at this point, but I think there are some things about it that you haven't considered yet.

"For one thing... the law doesn't just stop at the border. The agents hunting you are sure to have guessed that that's where you're headed, so your names will have been given to the Mexican police force as well. If you get caught down there, you could be deported back to America. You won't be able to officialize your citizenship or get identification. That means you can't get a drivers' license or enroll Daniel in school. It might be harder to find work too - but not impossible." She could tell these were all harsh blows to the fantasy he'd envisioned. It was like pulling teeth.

"...I'm fucking stupid. I should have known it wouldn't just be that easy."

"Don't give up hope, Sean. Like I said, I still think it's better than here. You won't be actively hunted, you'll just have to lay low. I've... never been, but I've heard the culture is a little more relaxed about laws and paperwork, so... getting by sounds doable. I found the address of Esteban's house down there, as well."

"...Karen. I don't know that I'll ever be able to forgive you for leaving, but... you've really come through for us now. I..." For the first time, he offered a hand to her across the table. She gingerly took it. "I'm thankful to have you as a mother." Her face pinched together with the most emotion he'd seen out of her since their reunion. It was like he could finally see all of the pain she felt about it, for a split second her eyes flashed with a bottomless sorrow, and then... she settled with a sad smile, flickering with a hint of closure.

"Thank you, Sean. I'm so proud to have you for a son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, that's my Diazcest brain-canon! Thanks for reading.  
> I feel like Sean's perspective on the evolution of their relationship could use more whittling (future me, if you ever wanna come back to this).
> 
> Now for the real adventure to begin... Puerto Lobos!
> 
> P.S. About frot:  
> If you haven’t heard about it, check it out! (it’s NSFW)  
> I don't mean to disparage this movement when I have Sean say that he and Daniel didn't really have sex just because no one was penetrated, but it seems to me like the answer your average teenage boy who doesn't read lots about gay sex would give.  
> This story will have penetration because I like the idea of it, but in reality people should just do what they want so long as it doesn’t hurt any body (who doesn’t want to be hurt).


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _/Text like this (italics surrounded by slashes) denotes the characters are speaking in Spanish/_
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't have a dick and I've never been to Mexico, but I'm writing about both any way because they interest me - all of my understanding is second-hand.  
> The depiction of Puerto Lobos in Life is Strange 2 is starkly different from Puerto Lobos in reality - I'm going along with the fictional game version.
> 
> This is a very sex-dry chapter. The ones before and after are loaded up, but this one *shrugs* the drama took over.

Sean was squeezing Daniel's hand just a little bit uncomfortably hard. Daniel could tell he was worried, even though they'd made it across the border. Why? Didn't Sean say they could be free here? They just destroyed a few dozen armed police officers - what could possibly stand in their way now? "Sean? What's the matter?"

"Just... we're not there yet. But just a little bit further." He kept his voice level, but inside he was flipping out. Killing a few dozen more people must have just raised the alert on them by a shit ton. Even now, he was constantly checking his mirrors. Would the Mexican police be looking for them now? Did they have the description of their car? Karen had already said they'd need to ditch the car a little ways from the border any way - the American plates would be an excuse to stop them. But he was determined to get home as fast as he could. This would be the third time he'd stolen a car... he told himself they needed it more.

He kept on driving in the free zone, looking for an opportunity. Daniel looked curiously out his window at their new country - into adjacent cars on the road, at stores and motels along the way. "There's so many people like Claire and Stephen. It's weird."

"...You mean old white people? That is weird." But come to think of it, it kind of made sense. They definitely looked to be retirement age and the quintessential image of tourists - khaki shorts, Hawaiian shirts and tacky gift-shop sombreros - they were surrounded by RVs and trucks towing motorboats behind them. "Things are cheaper down here. I guess that's why they come..."

Thankfully the sun was finally setting, he needed the cover of night. There were so many less street lamps here... it was useful right now, but it seemed kind of dangerous. Now that he was looking for one to steal, it seemed like every car was parked within view of a building window... finally he found some in a blind spot. "I thought we were really close?" Daniel questioned as they came to a stop.

"We are. We're changing rides. Just in case any one is looking for this one." Daniel kind of felt like Sean was being paranoid, but he complied as Sean asked him to break open a slightly old but decent looking pickup truck. He watched with some amount of fascination as his older brotherly deftly hot-wired the car. 

"You're getting pretty good at that, Sean."

" _/Leave it to your big brother,/_ " Sean dusted his hands with self-satisfaction. "But I hope this is the last time I have to do it." He backed it up, stepped out and gestured Daniel to get in the driver's seat. "We should take both the cars a little bit away from here so it's not so obvious we took this one. You got your practice earlier, think you can drive this one?"

"Seriously?" Daniel perked up, a feeling of importance swelling through him.

"You got this, enano. Come on, let's go." He hopped back into the other car and led the way.

=====

"Daniel, we're here." Despite all of today's excitement, as soon as he was riding as a passenger again, the car put him straight to sleep. He grumbled as he struggled to open his eyes. He turned to look out the window on his side. There it was - a strikingly square building with broken windows and a doorway boarded up with cheap, graffiti'd wood.

"Ohh, man. It really is trashed." Daniel whined.

"Hey, don't be upset. We were expecting it, right?"

"I'm not upset. Just... tired." As though to make his point, he rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, well... let's go see the damage." Sean crossed over, opened Daniel's door, scooped his little sleepy head up bridal style and paraded him into their new home. Daniel had always loved being carried around after a car nap.

"It's so big. _Much_ bigger than the cabin."

"Yeah, there's a lot we can do with it. And it's all ours." Sean said with some amount of pride. Finally Daniel seemed excited too. That was a relief. He wiggled as a request to get down - Sean reluctantly obliged. "Be careful, there's broken glass around." Daniel did a very exaggerated tip-toe away. 

"Woah, there's a balcony!" Daniel called from upstairs. Sean smirked and hurried up to rejoin him. "Oooh... so pretty." Daniel cooed, leaning forward on the railing and looking out at the ocean.

"So how 'bout it lil wolf? Do you approve of the new digs?" Sean put a hand on the small of his back.

"Yeah. This should make a pretty good wolf den." 

=====

They spent the first half of their day shopping - when they stopped for lunch, the vendor charged them way more than the person ahead of them in the queue. Sean was pretty sure it was because they'd heard him and Daniel speaking fluent English - but it wasn't enough money to get in a fight over and they were really hungry, so he just let it go. Based on the way he scarfed it down, it seemed like Daniel was a fan of the new menu. Daniel spent the whole hour after eating lamenting that he didn't want to go back there because of how they got ripped off, yet it was a shame that they had such good food.

The second half of the day they spent cleaning. They picked the room on the second floor with the beach-facing windows and the balcony to be their bedroom (it was a pretty easy choice). Sean swept and mopped the floors, Daniel scrubbed the walls and ceiling. Since he didn't have to use his arms, it wasn't nearly as tiring for him as it would be for Sean.

They were both totally wiped by bedtime. Daniel was ecstatic to be lying shamelessly on top of his older brother who was idly running hands up and down his whole body. They finally had a love nest where they could just be together - no need to hide or silence themselves. This privilege alone ebbed away his fears of this unknown land. It was just like back at the cabin... even the way they had to light their room with candles for now was reminiscent of it. But one thing would be different tonight - their love-making had come a long way since then.

Daniel peppered his brother with kisses (after seeing how Stanley and Arthur did it back in Away, he'd upped his game a little) and slowly rubbed their still clothed pelvises together. Sean made a low, pleased growl and groped a handful of ass.

"Sean... we should have real sex tonight. To break in our new home." Sean let go.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody. I'm not stupid, I figured it out. I know you can put it inside of me. I want that."

Sean sat up. "Daniel - just because we can doesn't mean we should. It would hurt you. A LOT. So - let's keep doing it like we have." He rubbed his little cub provocatively. "Don't you like the way we do it?" He teased in a soft, naughty licorice tone.

"I do, but..." Obviously, Daniel didn't have any inkling there'd be pain involved. It was taking him a minute to process this. "Can we just try it?"

Sean sighed heavily. "Why don't you believe me?" Then he remembered (somewhat disturbingly in this particular situation), Daniel was a child. He'd hyped up some ideal of sex in his head and now he was determined to get it. He needed evidence, not warnings. It was a totally normal thing.

"I do trust you..." and Sean believed it. Daniel shifted uneasily. This wasn't about trust. This was about experience. So be it. Sean solemnly undressed Daniel and signaled him to get on all fours. Daniel obeyed and waited nervously, looking back through his legs to watch what was about to happen to him. Sean dipped his index finger into his mouth and quickly as he could, brought it up against Daniel's hole, trying not to drip spit in between. "You're gonna use your finger??"

"You'll see, enano." Sean slowly pushed it inside. Daniel made a sharp inhale, but not the sort of pleased inhale Sean had gotten used to hearing. It was definitely uncomfortable and weird feeling. Violating, almost. But Daniel was stubborn.

"Th-That doesn't hurt." Sean tried to call a bluff. He wiggled his finger and slid it in and out a bit. Daniel winced and shifted, but wouldn't take it back. The feeling was very strange, Daniel couldn't decide yet if it was good or bad. So Sean withdrew his hand, lathered his middle finger as well and started to press the pair of fingers in together now. Daniel yelped this time, and Sean pulled out half-way in.

" _That_ hurt, didn't it?" Sean moved his hand to start massaging Daniel's balls now instead, ready to move on to their regular scheduled programming. Daniel hated to admit it, but it was true. If two fingers was no fun, a whole dick would probably be hell. But then why was that sex? He didn't protest giving it up for now, but he couldn't stop thinking about it... at least until Sean's advances cleared his thoughts entirely.

 _You really want something new, huh? Let's try this..._ He'd flipped Daniel onto his back, crouched in front of him on the balls of his feet, pressed their dicks together, wrapped his hand around them both and started thrusting forwards. It wasn't the easiest motion, but where his thrusting failed he could glide his hand. The focused rubbing of Sean's rock hard penis along the underside of Daniel's was absolute bliss. It was such a tender, loving feeling, and for the first time they were able to gaze into each other's faces while being pleasured at the same time. Sean leaned down to kiss Daniel as he brought them to a peak. This felt like the 'sex' Daniel had imagined. He moaned into his brother's mouth as semen rained between their bellies.

=====

As the week went on and the boys had to buy more supplies, it became a clear pattern that about half the time a store clerk heard Sean and Daniel talking in English, they'd try to markup their bill. Neither of them could believe they were being discriminated against on both sides of the border. A few times Sean was able to barter them back down, but a few others he got so pissed off he just left.

"Why do they do that?" Daniel asked, glaring back at the store they'd just stormed out of.

"Because they're assholes?" Sean took a deep breath and corrected himself, remembering it was his impressionable little brother asking. "Or... because most Americans have money to spare, compared to the people around here. Just not us."

Daniel realized people were figuring out they were Americans because of him - and so he stopped talking in stores. In fact, he stopped talking much in public at all. Every time he did he felt like every one around started looking at them... and maybe he was just imagining it, but he could swear he could see the dollar signs light up in their eyes. Not to mention it was way too uncomfortable having no idea what everyone around them was saying. Especially any one talking to Sean. He would follow Sean everywhere, but every time they had to go out he would ask, "Do we have to?"

Once Sean figured out why, he decided to kick their Spanish lessons into high gear. The cost of living really was cheaper, so their savings from the farm would last them awhile yet. Sean didn't have to rush to find work. For now, he was Daniel's full time tutor - and every day was paradise: playing games, swimming on the beach, cooking together, letting Daniel watch and decide what he should draw, and of course... as much fucking as a horny teenager and pubescent could want.

"What do you mean there's no way to say sorry??"

"Dad always said, 'Mexicans don't apologize. Instead, we express gratitude.'"

"What does that mean??"

"Well... it just means that if you did something you need to be sorry for, you won't be thanked."

"...sounds kind of passive-aggressive." When did he learn that phrase? Probably in Away, Sean mused. That place had 'cultured' him.

"It's just... a different way of looking at things. I'm sure it'll seem normal soon."

=====

Two months later, Daniel was finally ready to talk to society and Sean was ready to look for work. Sean brought them to town with the excuse of letting Daniel practice. Daniel almost immediately assimilated into the first gaggle of kids they ran across, and as soon as Sean had seen enough to decide they'd play nice, he wandered off on his own to see if he could find any work. Most people were exceptionally friendly, but it was a little soul crushing all the same. With no real skills and no connections, there were very few offers - and he did a double take at the proposed rates of pay. He knew he should have expected wage to be proportional to cost of living, but... _Now I know why every one is so poor..._ He was pretty down in the dumps when he came back to pick up Daniel. At least Daniel looked like he'd just had the time of his life.

"Sean! You won't believe it, two of the kids I met today are from California! They said they were born over there but their parents got deported back here, so they had to come along. It's really sad, actually. But they speak English, and they know Hotdog Man!" Apparently he was so excited by that he'd reverted to English himself. But he got a little worried when not a word of it seemed to phase his brother. "Sean? ...what's wrong?"

" _/I'm glad you found friends. Are you ready to go home for now, little cub?/_ "

"Sí," he readily wrapped his hand inside Sean's and let himself be led.

" _/It's time for me to get a job, Daniel./_ "

" _/Is that where you went?/_ "

" _/Sí. Our money isn't going to last forever, and... it seems like the work here isn't going to pay very well. So... I need to get started now./_ "

Daniel squeezed Sean's hand. " _/I don't want you to go. What am I going to do all day?/_ "

" _/Well.../_ " It was a tricky question, since school wasn't an option. " _/What do you want to do?/_ "

" _/I just want to be with you./_ "

Sean lifted and kissed his baby brother's hand for the sweet sentiment. " _/But we need to make money somehow./_ " He refused to let Daniel work with him again - seeing as how last time resulted in him losing an eye and Daniel for several months, to call it a bad idea would be an understatement. " _/It'll be okay - I won't be far. Or doing anything interesting, you wouldn't want to hang around that any way. And I'll always come home to you./_ "

" _/...It'd be easy to take what we need with my powers./_ "

" _/What? No. No way. We came here to start over - if we become criminals here too, where will we have to go?/_ "

" _/Who cares if we get caught? Nobody can stop us. I can destroy any one in our way./_ "

Sean stopped to face him. "Daniel. You can't think like that. You're super powerful, but if we had stayed in America they probably would have sent a small army after us. If you do any thing like that here, the same will happen. I bet you could fight a hundred soldiers, but not thousands - and organizations like that - the police, the government - they will send thousands of people if you keep on killing them. Please, don't say things like that. No matter what, you can't let yourself be caught."

Daniel felt a little dumbfounded. Their whole way down to Mexico, Sean had been fine with this rogue mentality. Well... at least since the heist in California. He almost felt like not being able to take on an entire army was the real problem. Sean was staring him down, waiting for acknowledgement. "I'm sorry, Sean. You're right, we can't get caught."

They finished their walk in contemplative silence. Daniel wondered if he was being really selfish. But he hated to think of Sean working while he goofed off all day - and _that_ wasn't selfish.

=====

Daniel had tried several times more to convince Sean they could steal without any one knowing it was them, but Sean dismissed him every time. " _/We stole before because we had to... and with the farm, they stole from us first. But I can work now, so I should. And people don't have as much here - it's extra wrong to steal from them. Okay?/_ " To be honest, Daniel was finding it hard to care about any one else's fate. He decided to take to his old strategy of pouting - Sean had always done almost any thing for him if he sounded hurt. But even with crying and begging, Sean kept on going out to job search. Already, Daniel was being left home alone. He felt so helpless.

Sean came home one afternoon to find Daniel sulking on the bed, flipping through his sketchbook. " _/You didn't want to go to town today?/_ ” He glumly shook his head, continuing to thumb through bittersweet memories. “ _/I bet your new friends are wondering where you are./_ ” No response.

Daniel bit his lip. “I know I would complain about not having a home, and being hungry, and cold - but... at least we were always together.” He stroked a longing hand on the page in front of him. “I want that again. _I miss you_.” His voice broke and a pair of tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sean sat down and pulled Daniel into his chest. “Dios mío, enano... it’s been one week!” He said somewhat incredulously. Apparently that was an eternity to Daniel. He stroked his baby brother’s wet cheek and rocked soothingly back and forth. “This is just... normal life, you know? I’ll only be away for 8 hours a day. That’s not even half.”

“Sleeping doesn’t count!”

Sean recalculated. “Alright, well then - it’s only half the day. The rest of me is completely yours. Look, not even married couples spend that much time together.”

“We’re not like other people. We’re wolf brothers.” Daniel honestly couldn’t tell if he was being unreasonable. Was Sean really doing this for him in the long run? Or was he suddenly putting his morals before their brotherhood?

“Daniel, please... just give it a little more time. You’ll get used to it. And if you stop being so upset while I’m here, we can make the most of the time we do have, okay? Any way... I finally got one today. I’ll be helping out at an auto shop. Here I go, following in dad’s footsteps. ...you can come see it tomorrow, if you want. Just - not for too long.”

Daniel nodded. Of course he would go see where Sean was going to be. “But I thought you never got into cars?”

“Well - yeah. I miiight have faked it a little and gotten lucky. But I said I didn’t know everything, and the owner said he’d get me up to speed.” Sean betrayed a bit of nervousness.

“If it doesn’t work out... you can always change your mind...” Daniel hinted. Sean rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going even going to dignify that with a response. “Come on, let’s make dinner.”

=====

“ _/Keep turning it, but not too tight. There you go, that’s about it. Now, down over here - take this plate off. We’re going to do a little ‘work’ on the struts./_ ”

Sean obeyed, but asked, “ _/They didn’t say any thing about their suspension, though?/_ ”

“ _/Were you born yesterday, mijo?/_ ” His new boss César chuckled. “ _/Mechanic 101: if you do a good job, your customers will come back. And if you make sure something needs fixing, they come back even sooner. Didn’t your papi teach you that?/_ ” _Of course not. My father was an honest man_ , he wanted to say. His boss could see the hesitation in his eyes. His expression turned stern. “ _/Hey. Everybody does this. And if you want to work in my shop, you do what I say./_ ”

“ _/... of course. Whatever you say, jefe./_ ” Sean had a bad feeling about this, but he had little choice.

=====

“ _/You put shit into my suspension!/_ ”

“ _/No? That can’t be, we would never do something like that. Did another shop tell you that?/_ ”

“ _/My cousin found it. I’m on to your shit. I want my money back./_ ”

“ _/Ay dios mio... you know what - I left my assistant alone with your car for just a little bit - maybe he learned that from somewhere else - you know the industry these days. It’s no problem, I’ll fix it for you./_ ” Sean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The lies flowed so naturally from this guy. He must do it a lot.

“ _/I wanna see the fucker, too./_ ”

“ _/... Mijo!! Come up front, please./_ ”

Was this really part of the job...? As he rolled out from underneath the car he was working on and crossed over he braced himself for the worst. He didn’t even see it coming when the guy decked his good eye.

“ _/Well no wonder you lost the other one - you don’t pull shit like that with people like me, alright you punk?/_ ”

His soul was screaming at him to fight back. It took all of his self control to stand back.

“ _/Ah, I’m sure he’s learned his lesson now. I’ll get right on the repair, you can come back for it tomorrow./_ ” César ushered the thug out. He stepped into his office for a second and came back with a bag of ice. “ _/Occupational hazzard - and bum luck with that one. You’ll see, nine times out of ten it makes us a profit. Man, what an asshole to hit a cripple where it hurts. Can you still see?/_ ” This consolation meant very little, considering the one saying it all was the cause of it.

“ _/Not really./_ ”

“ _/Hm. Well, take a break. When you can, finish up that chevron and then you can go home, okay? You did good, mijo./_ ” He patted Sean roughly on the shoulder.

=====

His vision was finally clearing as he stumbled home. His head still ached though - and his pride ached most of all. What was he going to tell Daniel? He was already against Sean working and threatened to get revenge against people for the littlest things...

“ _/Welcome home!/_ ” _Oh no, what luck. He’s even in a good mood for once, too._ Daniel came running downstairs and screeched to a halt as soon as he saw Sean’s black eye. “What happened?!”

Actually looking into his angel’s face, he decided he couldn’t lie. And he needed to vent the pain of the injustice. He told Daniel the whole story.

“I’m gonna make him pay.” Daniel turned towards the door with a murderous expression.

“No, Daniel. Remember - low profile.” He missed Daniel on his first attempt to grab (damn depth perception), but caught him the second time.

“I’m not leaving any witnesses.” He sounded serious.

“If you kill him, the investigation might come to me. People in town have seen me working there. And if any body finds out who we are...” he didn’t need to say the rest.

“I don’t get it. The guy you’re working for is making you con people any way - I thought the whole point of getting a job was to make money honestly.”

“I didn’t think it would be like this...” Daniel had a point. Why did things always go to shit? He was starting to feel cursed. “But... doing it this way seems less likely to get us caught.”

“Bullshit! Your ‘boss’ threw you under the bus the first chance he got! I bet if any one reported him, he’d blame you.”

“He’s pretty good at lying. I have a feeling he would be able to worm his way out of it - he’s been doing it for this long, after all. Besides - if he got rid of me, he’d have to find another punching bag.” Honestly he was trying to convince himself as well.

“I don’t understand...”

“I just want you to be safe, enano.” _What about your safety, Sean??_

=====

Unbeknownst to Sean, ever since that night, Daniel had been stalking him at work. He would sneak along the outside of the building and peek through the corners of the windows - determined to stop anything else from happening to him. Weeks passed with nothing so dramatic and playing lookout was getting very boring. This César would almost seem like an okay person, if he didn’t know what had happened. He was friendly and it seemed he was making good on his promise to show Sean the ropes - but in the end, that meant nothing to Daniel. Lisbeth had been very friendly too, and he didn’t regret killing her at all.

One day, there was a commotion down the street. Daniel caught view just in time to see a man slapping a screaming woman before people started rushing out of the surrounding buildings and another couple men wrestled him away. It was striking how quickly they all showed up - and how they just jumped in with no hesitation. What was even more weird is that there was a police car just on the next block, but no one seemed to be looking for the officer. Burning with curiosity, Daniel crept closer.

He sidled up to an elderly woman standing in her doorway. “ _/Buenos días, Señora. Why is no one calling the police?/_ ”

“ _/Hola, chiquito. What are the police going to do, hm? These people want to help, not make it worse./_ ”

“ _/How would they make it worse?/_ ”

She eyed him carefully. “ _/You’re from the States, aren’t you? Well... some one needs to tell you sooner or later. You can’t trust the police here. Too many of them are gangsters. If any thing happens, you’re better off asking for help from your neighbors./_ ” His mind was a bit blown. He thanked her and meandered back into hiding, though now he was keeping an eye on the police car, eager to see one of these ‘police gangsters’.

To his great surprise, as the officer came back from around a corner, he headed into the auto shop. He hurried to the closest window so he could eavesdrop. Seems he’d only missed pleasantries so far. Then he could hear César close the office door and they started talking in hushed voices, too quiet for him to hear. He took a chance and used his powers to wedge the window open a bit.

“ _/We’ve been using this shop for too long, you’re going to have to give it up soon. But you should be well set without it, no?/_ ”

“ _/Yeah, I knew this was coming. I’ve even got the perfect fall boy now - some illegal from the States. He’s got the thug look but none of the thug backbone, he’ll do whatever I say./_ ”

“ _/Perfect, sounds like no one will miss him./_ ” Fire was running through Daniel’s veins. It took all of his patience to wait until the officer had driven away. He marched straight through the garage door and psychic-ly closed it behind him. Sean looked out from the hood he was under.

“Daniel? What are you doing?!”

Daniel dragged the back-stabbing pig from his office out into the garage. “I was right, Sean. You know what I just heard him call you? _/The perfect fall boy./_ ”

Sean’s grabbed his head in alarm. He knew what was coming. “Don’t---”

But Daniel had a little more in mind this time. “ _/Fall boy for what? You have a lot of money, don’t you? We want it. Show me where it is, or I’ll snap you in two./_ ” Daniel released control of his arm for him to point, but forced his lips together to hush him. They couldn’t have any helpful neighbors showing up right now... César only used it to flail and try to free himself.

“Daniel, stop it!”

“Stop yelling, Sean. Do you want some one to hear us?” He turned back to César. “ _/Wrong answer./_ ” His pinky folded over backwards with a snap. “ _/I bet it’s in your office./_ ” Daniel floated him in first and followed after. One broken arm later, he’d finally given up the location and combination of his safe. That’s all they needed from him. “ _/You were wrong about no one missing Sean. But you know what? I’m sure no one will miss you./_ ” And just like that, Daniel twisted his neck and let him crumple onto the floor.

“What... what the fuck...” Killing people that were shooting at them or trying to trap them in a burning church was one thing... this was a whole new level.

“I would have let him tell you, but I think he would have screamed. He was gonna kill you Sean - or arrest you, I don’t know - see all this money? He’s some kind of gangster.”

Sean was struggling to take it all in. _Stop. Just focus on what to do now that it’s done._ “We need to hide the body. It’ll be better if they think he’s just missing. We should do something with his car, too.” They were able to bury both in the middle of the desert with Daniel’s power, took his money - and his tools. The part that bothered Sean the most was how easy it all was.

=====

Now that they were in the green again, Sean was staying home - exactly as Daniel wanted. Though he was tense all the time, afraid that their murder was going to catch up with them. Daniel tried his best to distract him, to no avail. It was really disheartening when he kept on refusing sex. 

“Are you angry at me for killing him?” Daniel whined as he laid down facing his brother after the latest failed attempt to seduce him.

“Not angry. Worried.”

“...I wish you wouldn’t be. This is just like when I was upset at you for going out to get a job and I wasn’t happy even when you were home. But now you’re doing it. What good is worrying gonna do? And besides, I told you - things are different here. People don’t even trust the police. ...I don’t think they’re gonna find us.“

“So... what, just... keep stealing? Forever? Is that the plan?”

“I mean... there are a bunch of bad guys around sitting on money, right? Better us than them.”

“You make it sound so easy, but it’s seriously dangerous. You can stop bullets, but what if you don’t see it coming? What if some one follows you home and shoots you in your sleep?? That’s the shit that can happen when you get involved with gangs.”

“Then I’ll go down living life the way I wanted. With you. That’s what we chose when we decided to cross the border, right? _That_ was really dangerous, but we decided we’d risk it to stay together.”

It finally clicked with Sean. He had respected Daniel’s decisions to use his power to kill and to be his lover - and then immediately backtracked for some preconceived notion of the right way to provide for a 10-year-old. Daniel was the one with the power to protect them, not him. Hell, maybe that’s what he really wanted. To feel useful, too. “You’re right. I’m sorry... we did choose that. I just... I thought I knew how to protect you better...”

“It’s okay. You do know better. I probably would be safer, but not happier.”

Sean stirred. “...then let me make you happy, little wolf.” He pressed their bodies together and gave Daniel a long, passionate kiss. They were back to their paradise at last.

Daniel always managed to get what he wanted, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the vagueness of gang activity and the overdone exploitative mechanic trope (seriously though I've come across a couple of those in reality - though I would love to make that character a little more grey). Things could be better but I don't have the patience to hammer it out right now, so it is what it is.
> 
> I've got ideas for one more chapter and that's about it, but who knows, maybe I'll come back and add more one day. I seriously love this ship.


	3. Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _/Text like this (italics surrounded by slashes) denotes the characters are speaking in Spanish/_
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't have a dick and I've never been to Mexico, but I'm writing about both any way because they interest me - all of my understanding is second-hand.  
> The depiction of Puerto Lobos in Life is Strange 2 is starkly different from Puerto Lobos in reality - I'm going along with the fictional game version.  
> *I call an ass a cunt in this chapter - call your body parts whatever you want and comply with your partner's desired names. To each their own, please and thank you. : )
> 
> So you know how last chapter was all plot, no sex? This one is the reverse - it's a bunch of pretty much unconnected smut drabbles- for better or for worse! In a perfect world I would love to balance the two and expand this all into an arching narrative, tie the themes together - but I ain't got time for that. So. Have some smut!

===== 3 years after arriving in Puerto Lobos

Sean and Daniel had spent the last 3 years living the dream. The walls were littered with photos and sketches of their many vacations: along Mexico's coasts, to the metropolises of Guadalajara and Mexico City, the cenotes and the pyramids of the Yucatan peninsula. Funnily enough, traveling had become one of their favorite ways to spend time - you'd think they'd be sick of it, but apparently it had grown on them.

With all the money they were 'reclaiming' from the local cartel they had decked out their home. One thing that was not cheaper here was electronics, but Sean had even got Daniel a Playbox 2 and internet (that's how he knew he was still spoiled). Sean had turned their downstairs into a car shop, which at first Daniel protested, but when Sean had said "It helps me feel a little more connected to Dad," he stopped complaining. It was in their house, so it's not like it meant Sean ever left - and as Sean also pointed out, they needed to have some kind of front to explain their income. They even had a bit of fun heading over to Chihuahua for the occasional drag race.

One day while Sean was working on a repair (you could tell it was still happening from upstairs because he would blast a radio in the garage), Daniel was lazing about on the bed upstairs, just letting his mind wander when he randomly remembered the time Sean had convinced him he didn't want to try anal. He suddenly wondered if it would be any different now that he'd had a few growth spurts. The small amounts of gay porn he'd secretly watch when Sean was busy some times were all anal. It had to be popular for a reason, right? Bit by bit his thoughts were snowballing and soon enough he was looking around for something he might be able to... 'retry' it with.

 _Start small..._ he picked a marker out of Sean's desk. _I think it's running out of ink any ways. He hasn't used it in awhile._ He washed it thoroughly and closed himself in the bathroom, just in case. They never put a lock on this door because they never wanted to keep each other out - but Sean usually wouldn't bother him in here unless he was taking a shower. 

He tried to figure out how he wanted to position himself... remembering the time Sean put his fingers inside, he got down on his knees and bent over, reaching back in between his legs with the marker. Right before he tried he remembered he should get it wet. He coated it in spit, then slipped about an inch of it inside. It felt just as foreign as he remembered. Steadily he pushed it deeper and deeper, almost expecting to feel some kind of 'aha' somewhere - but he made it all the way to the cap with no such epiphany. Well, it was bigger and longer than Sean's one finger and felt about the same as that had, so maybe he would grow into it, he reasoned. He started pumping it back and forth, again, hoping for some sudden rush of pleasure, but none came.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong, and decided to keep at it until he found what that was. In the next couple of days he nicked one of Sean's screwdrivers and tried that - the pain was definitely setting in now with the jump in size, but after a bit of practice he could tolerate it. Still though, he didn't feel like he'd figured it out.

=====

Daniel didn't give head very often - mostly because Sean didn't ask for it much - so the way he'd proactively pounced on him tonight was a very special treat. (Sean on the other hand would finish Daniel with a blow job any time he came first during sex - which was just another chip in the stack of proof that Daniel was spoiled.) He laid back and relaxed, doing his best to focus on the sensation and not the insidious thought of how much he really, really wanted to fuck a hole at least once in his life. If he'd believed in God he would have sworn he'd been heard, because just as he was trying to push that thought away yet again, he noticed Daniel was climbing onto his lap, and before he could say a word - his dick was enveloped by his little brother's heavenly, tight ass. He let out an elated sigh. Daniel made a few labored pants, but he was watching Sean's reaction with determination. " _/E-Enano, what are you doing?? Doesn't it hurt you?/_ "

" _/Only a little... I practiced some. Do you like it?/_ " He raised and lowered his hips as he asked.

" _/F-Fuuuuck, yes.../_ " Sean encouraged, rolling his head in utter ecstasy. "Ha, ha, ha---" he exhaled in little bursts as Daniel bounced on him. He was writhing with pleasure. Daniel was unbelievably glad his big brother was enjoying it so much - Daniel was always the one writhing while Sean the statue barely twitched - it felt like Sean could control Daniel's body better than he could --- but today the tables had finally turned. He rode his brother's cock with pride. It felt a lot nicer than the screwdriver handle too, even though it was bigger.

Sean couldn't contain himself, he started bucking his hips impatiently. With one, Daniel let out a desperate, high-pitched, "Aaah!"

" _/Did that feel good?/_ "

" _/Y-Yes, do it again!/_ " He begged. Sean tried, but apparently it wasn't quite the same. He started shifting around, searching for whatever special angle he had hit. He grabbed Daniel's hips. " _/Ahh-hnn! Th-There, oh, yes!/_ " Sean now thrusted confidently, hammering Daniel's prostate. Having the advantage over Sean was incredibly short lived, but he couldn't care less right now. He'd finally found it, the secret to anal sex, and it was the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. He cried with wild abandon as Sean fucked him into oblivion. Both felt it was over all too soon as their bodies couldn't keep up with the novel stimulation and spurted come all over each other. Everything below Daniel's waist felt like it was convulsing. His legs turned to spaghetti. He fell against Sean's chest, not even caring that he was smearing his massive load between them. Even the after glow was making him whinny softly. Sean very reluctantly pulled out with slimy ease, painting a mental image for him of how he had completely filled Daniel with come. It brought a very primal sort of satisfaction.

" _/So... Let's do this every day./_ " Sean half-joked. Daniel giggled, but he was definitely onboard for that. After awhile, Sean spoke again. " _/Do you... want to try it the other way?/_ "

Daniel was confused. " _/Like... me on 'top'?/_ "

" _/Yeah, you know... to be fair./_ " Daniel scrunched his nose, almost offended by the idea. He had no desire to dominate his 20-year-old partner.

" _/No. Do you?/_ "

" _/Not really. I just want to make sure I'm not taking advantage of you./_ " Sean almost looked relieved, but more so thoughtful. Daniel liked to think no one in this world was more considerate than Sean was to him.

" _/Never. I mean, did you see the orgasm I just had? I think I'm getting the better end of the deal anyway./_ "

" _/Aha, big brother's evil plan all along!/_ " Sean was being playful but it was true - he always put Daniel first.

" _/You're so good to me, Sean. You're the best big brother ever./_ "

===== 4 years after arriving in Puerto Lobos

Sean was looking himself over in the mirror. He had forgotten his razor on their latest road trip so he actually had some facial hair for once. He had started to take it all off, but the more he looked at it he was considering leaving a jawline. Daniel snuck up behind him and coiled his arms around his neck like a python. "You're turning _really_ handsome, Sean." He whispered in his big brother's ear, staring at him through the mirror. Sean smirked. _Guess I'm keeping it._

They'd arrived home late last night and been too tired to fuck then, so Sean was sure Daniel was about to collect what he was owed right now. "You're growing up nicely too, enano." He cocked his head to the side and traced a teasing finger along Daniel's arm. His little brother let go so Sean could turn to face him. He looked and ran hands down Daniel's sides, coming to rest on his hips. He'd really been shooting up, he was just a foot shorter than Sean now. Only a tiny remnant of baby fat lingered in his cheeks, he was ridiculously lanky. It didn't help that he'd use his psychic powers for pretty much anything physically demanding. The most workout he got was sex, and even then it was usually Sean that did most of the work. " _/But you know, it's hard to improve upon perfection./_ " He groped a cheek.

Daniel let out a flirtatious giggle. "Even I think you spoil me a little too much." He leaned in for a sugary kiss.

Sean started rubbing in between his thighs. " _/But you like being spoiled./_ "

" _/Maybe a little.../_ " He knew that was an understatement. He _loved_ being spoiled. He tried to tug Sean back to the bed but Sean pulled him back.

" _/Let's not waste our good looks... this mirror should help us appreciate them./_ " He guided Daniel in front of it and stood behind him. He ravaged the nape of his neck, felt up his deliciously slim waist and massaged his growing hard-on, grinding his own against Daniel's ass. Sean peeked at the mirror and caught his eyes closed. " _/Watch./_ " He instructed him, and started to strip them both.

Sean was skinny too, but toned. He was such a _man_. Unlike Daniel, Sean enjoyed working out and playing sports, so he easily lifted his skinny little brother by the backs of his knees and lined him up over his moistened, throbbing erection. Daniel moaned his name as he lowered him onto it.

" _/Ohhh, fuck - just watching me go in and out of you is gonna make me come.../_ " he threatened, but he had built the stamina of the fabled 'latin lover'. Both their eyes hungrily drank in the scene of their forbidden love.

" _/This is fucking hot.../_ "

" _/"Yeah? Are you getting off on this? Do you like watching me fuck you?/_ "

"I wanna see you go harder, Sean. Wreck me. Wreck my cunt." His prince demanded.

" _/Alright, hang on little cub, I'm gonna pound the shit out of you./_ " It was really hard to get leverage in this position, but with the combination of lifting and thrusting forward he managed some nice, strong thrusts - burying his shaft right to the base. He loved the way he could feel Daniel tighten around him with each plunge. " _/You want it faster, don't you?/_ "

"Y-Yes, pleeaase~" His whines were so beautifully vulnerable - it drove Sean crazy. He pumped with all his might.

" _/I'm going to make you dizzy with pleasure, enano./_ "

" _/I am! I'm so dizzy, it feels so good--/_ ahhhh~ ahhhhhh~~ fuck me, take me, I'm yours---" his breathing was frantic. His head tossed back and forth, his muscles tensed and his core quivered.  
  
" _/You want me to finish inside of you? Plant my sperm deep inside your belly?/_ "

"Yes~!"

" _/You're gonna come with me, enano - I want to share this climax with you - I want that electric feeling to course through our bodies like a single circuit./_ "

Daniel continued moaning as he spasmed uncontrollably - he struggled to keep his eyes open while hot white resolve shot out of him, straight onto the mirror. Sean groaned in duet and Daniel could feel the pulsing inside of him - he watched the pearly liquid seep out of the sides of their union and dribble down Sean's balls and thighs. Finally his body went weak and still - Sean cradled him as he settled - as he had done for years. Sean took a well deserved seat on the ledge of their bathtub.

"...I'll never be as good as you at talking during that."

"There there, I have to be better at some things. Besides, I just say what I'm feeling." He brushed the bangs out of Daniel's eyes.

"You're better at almost everything. I'm a one trick pony."

"Well, that one trick lets you do everything else, so... I'd still say technically you win."

"I just mean - I admire you, Sean. You can do things I can't. Don't forget that." Daniel could tell that Sean had weird feelings of inferiority thanks to his powers - but he never felt any better than his brother. Sean was still his idol - his eyes, his voice of reason, and his happiness.

"...Thank you, Daniel."

===== 5 years after arriving in Puerto Lobos

Sean had just stepped out back for a smoking break from the repair he was working on. Daniel had gone out to meet up with his friends in town - he almost always took Daniel's absence as an excuse to light up, since Daniel hated the smell (and also loved to remind him that it would shrivel his lungs and grey his hair). But just then Daniel just came storming back in the front door. He'd only been gone for half an hour. Sean called curiously back into the house, " _/What happened to your friends?/_ "

"All they can think about it sex. It pisses me off." He stomped over and snatched the cigarette straight from Sean's mouth and put it out. Now Sean knew he was _really_ mad. He made sure to turn his head in the opposite direction to blow out the drag sitting in his mouth.

"What? I mean - you're not exactly a virgin saint yourself, enano." Sean chanced a grope to make his point and hoping it might lift the mood. Daniel batted his hand dismissively away.

"I mean --- they just wanna fuck every girl they see. They have no loyalty." 

"...yeah, that's really shitty of them." It was interesting how Daniel had no problem stealing and killing, but yet was so bothered by infidelity. Then again, they only hurt 'bad' people (bad including any one that opposed them).

"So... I don't really wanna hang out with them any more."

"...did you tell them that's what you think?"

"Of course I did! They called me a pussy..." He sounded betrayed.

Sean went still. _Nobody_ bullied Daniel. "...do they need to be taught a lesson?" He asked menacingly. Daniel was their main weapon, but Sean had picked up a few tricks himself. He would do it himself, if Daniel wanted it.

Daniel stared into space uncertainly. "...I don't know. They were my friends... once." Sean let it sit for a few minutes. "It's not just them, either - I see it all over this country. Why do people treat girls so bad here?"

Sean didn't have too much of a social life, but still he knew what Daniel was talking about. "Well... I don't really know. I think sometimes if enough people do something it becomes normal, and that... just gets passed on, y'know?"

"Dad wasn't like that at all. How could he have grown up here?" He was starting to sound dangerously jaded.

"Because not everyone is the same in a place. Just think, we met that psycho shop-owner and Brody on the same day, in the same place - and they couldn't have been any more different, right? I'm sure there are people here like us who think it's wrong, too." Though, to be quiet honest, he was a little surprised that Daniel still cared so much for women's rights. They had almost nothing to do with women these days - and completely by Daniel's hand. His jealous little cub would basically snap and snarl at anything female that approached him, and as for girls that tried to be anything more than friendly with Daniel himself - he reserved a special death glare for them. Sean didn't think stronger 'fuck off' vibes existed.

Daniel's expression softened. "Yeah... I wish I'd met _them_ instead." It was nice that Daniel still listened to him so readily.

"Let's just forget about it. How can I cheer you up?"

Daniel wrapped arms around Sean's stomach and rested a head on his shoulder, anger making way for lament. "...Sean... I can feel the innocence leaving me. Just last year I would have been happy to sit around and play Playbox with you... now I feel like there's nothing I wanna do. And all my friends are turning into shitheads... I'm just... mad. Growing up sucks."

"That's it. We're going swimming, come on."

"I don't wanna be around other people right now..." He eyed a group nearby on the beach.

"Not here - we'll go to the lake."

"In the dark??" The sun was already setting.

"Good for avoiding people, right?" He winked with his good eye.

At last the little smile Sean was after came out. "Okay."

After splashing each other with water for awhile, they decided to splash each other with bodily fluids instead. They spread a blanket on the shore, Sean climbed in between his brother's legs and started to work his 'cheering' magic. In a stroke of poor luck, some other couple had had the same idea and was approaching from a distance. They must have heard that it was a boy getting fucked, because they started yelling out a stream of profanities. " _/Get out of here, faggot filth! You're going straight to hell!!/_ "

They could not have picked Daniel's nerves at a worse time. He hated using his powers during sex, but he made the exception today to clobber them both with rocks. " _/Ahn, did you feel that earthquake hermano?!/_ "

"You are so... _bad_...! Calling me brother in front of them..." Sean hissed down, but Daniel was looking back up at him with coy satisfaction. It was proof of how far they had fallen that Sean didn't even question the couple's well being. Instead he bent down to whisper, "The only quaking I feel is inside of you." Without even thinking about it - in the spur of the moment - Sean howled as he sprayed his seed. "Awwroooooooooooo!" For a split-second Daniel was alarmed at the unusual behavior, but quickly understood the impulse - fucking in the wilderness under the moon, and to posture in front of the assholes that tried to stop them. He joined in, though his wavered, impeded by rapture.

"Awr-ohhn, awr-uhhgnn, awrooh~oooh~oooh~!"

Sean couldn't help but laugh. "That was the most adorable howl you've ever made."

"Sh-shut up."

They held hands on the drive back. "Do you feel better now?" Sean wouldn't have to ask if it weren't for that interruption, but now he was just a little worried. It could go either way, he could be glad he got 'revenge' on those homophobes or annoyed by their existence.

"I do. I always feel better after spending time with you." Daniel leaned over to rest a contented head on his shoulder. Sean hummed with relief.

=====

" _/I don't have a lot of money right now, but maybe there's something I can do for you.../_ " A poster girl chola who had just said the car she needed repaired was her boyfriend's was falling into what Sean was sure was her go-to bargaining tactic. She was twiddling with one of her hoop earrings and batting her eyes at him obsessively. She was extremely lucky Daniel wasn't home right now, but he never left for long, so she couldn't afford to push that luck.

" _/If something's in your eye you can go ahead and rub it./_ " Sean was proud of the earnest grace with which he delivered that zinger. " _/I only take cash./_ "

" _/What's the matter, papi? Did your lady catch you cheating before and sic her brother on you or something? ...I can tell you how to be smart about it, no one will know - but you'll never forget./_ " She gave him a very practiced wink.

" _/I said, 'cash only'./_ " _You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, lady._

" _/...damn boy, you are stingy. But you know what, I like a man who stands his ground... especially a cute one. I can pay... AND we can have some fun./_" She tried to strut closer - Sean held out an arm to stop her, but she just walked her breasts right into it. Instinctively he withdrew and she took the opportunity to get closer. " _/So shyyy,/_ " She pressed her whole body against him now. He held her at arms length by the shoulders.

" _/You need to leave, now./_" But it was too late, Daniel was already stalking up to the garage entrance. Sean was sure he'd seen her touch him.

"/ _Get the hell away from my brother, puta._/" An invisible force was mercilessly squeezing her neck. Sean was ready for the worst, he was looking for witnesses up and down the street, ready to close the garage door. No one had ever tried to seduce him this hard, there was no telling what Daniel was about to do. But Daniel just threw her into her car and sent it barrelling into the distance. Daniel was not at all afraid of using his powers on people any more. If the police ever got involved, all they had to do was say whoever was accusing them of magic was drunk, and pay the cops off if there was any hesitation.

"Why'd you let her get so close?!"

Sean did a double take. "Wh-What? 'Let'? Didn't you see I was shoving her away?"

"I didn't think you 'shoved' like such a wimp! Are your muscles just for show?" Something caught Daniel's eye. There was no denying it, there was a definite bulge in Sean's pants. Horror dawned on his face. Sean knew exactly what he had seen. Angry tears welled in his eyes and he made a miserable, shuddering closed mouth wail as he ran upstairs. Sean ran after him - as quickly as he could.

He reached for the bedroom door - locked, of course. "Daniel - come on, you know I wouldn't do anything. I was telling her to leave - you saw it! I just didn't want to hit her. Y-You know it goes up if it gets touched, that's all. Enano... hey. Come on. Please? You know you're my everything."

"You want to sleep with a woman, don't you?!" Daniel's voice was high and broken with distress.

"No! I don't. You're the only person I have and the only person I'm ever going to touch like that. You're my number one and only one, remember?" He could still hear sobbing through the door. "Why don't you trust me?? Everything I've done has been for you, ever since that day. You know that." He could swear he'd never done any thing that should make Daniel this insecure. Did this have to do with that stuff with his ex-friends? He wondered as he waited for some kind of response.

He heard Daniel steadying his breath and unlocking the door. Very, very slowly he opened it just enough to peek his head out. "I do know... but you said it yourself, you like girls. You can't change that. What if... what if you get really tempted one day--" Sean lunged forward, claiming a rough, needy kiss. He held the back of Daniel's neck. He drew back just a few inches.

"I _used_ to like girls. All I see when I look at a woman like that any more is how much you're going to pout at me with jealousy." He gently grabbed Daniel's chin between his thumb and index finger. There was a note of humor in his voice that he was praying would be contagious, and reassurance in his eyes.

It was. Daniel couldn't help but reciprocate a little smile and a single "Ha," but dark emotions overtook his features again as he looked evasively at the floor. "...it's the only thing in the world that scares me, Sean." He sounded so small and fragile.

"I don't want you to be scared. I would never hurt you like that." He went for another kiss, much softer this time. He kept their foreheads together as he broke it off. "How do I prove it to you?"

"Chase them off sooner, for one." Daniel answered all too quickly.

"... ...okay. I can do that. Maybe I'll just point a gun at any that try to get within 5 feet of me." He joked, but he seriously wasn't sure what more Daniel wanted him to do. _Guess I'm not allowed to talk to young women any more - as though I did in the first place... well. If that's what makes Daniel happy._

"...and you can come show me how much you love me right now." He slinked further back into the bedroom.

Sean gave a raunchy grin. "Let me close up the shop." Daniel kicked off his pants and sprawled out seductively on the bed, waiting patiently as he listened to the shuffling downstairs.

As Sean re-entered, he urgently pulled his shirt off over his head as he crossed the room and wrestled his belt, pants and boxers off at the edge of the bed. He let Daniel watch as his dick went from firm to rock hard as he traced a finger along Daniel’s cheek and lips, then his whole hand over his belly, along the contour of his side - he was admiring every inch of him. He pulled Daniel’s hand to rest against his hard on." _/This is for you, and only you. Only you can do this to me without even touching me./_ ” Daniel blushed.

The older brother slowly lowered himself onto Daniel and started planting kisses from his face to his collarbone, on each of his nipples, in circles around his silky navel, on each of his thighs, and then finally - he nuzzled against Daniel's briefs and took a deep inhale through his nose. "Mmmmm," he hummed indulgently and bit the waistband, locking eyes with Daniel as he tugged the underwear off with his teeth. Daniel's flesh sprung straight with excitement up as the cloth was removed - Sean just knew how to be so _sexy_.

He laced both of his hands together with Daniel's as he took his dick in his mouth and started suckling sweetly. Daniel sighed with delight. After a fair bit of service, he rose to his knees and beckoned Daniel to lubricate him. He ran gentle fingers through the teenager's hair. Once he was done, he guided Daniel to kneel as well with his back to Sean. He glided inside his little brother with slippery ease. He thrusted as slowly as he could, holding Daniel's back tight against his chest and caressing his neck. They reveled in the sensation of joining their entire bodies for awhile before returning to the carnal aspect.

" _/I want to face you./_ " Daniel mewled. Sean flipped Daniel around and pulled him up, holding his bottom readied at waist-level by the cheeks. Daniel helped a little by gripping Sean's sides between his legs and holding his hands together behind Sean's neck. He slid in again, and again, taking everything his little brother was so willingly offering. Their bodies moved together in perfect sync and mesmerizing rhythm with a kind of unity it felt like only blood brothers such as they could have.

As Daniel was overcome by heat and throes of pleasure he couldn't hold on any more - he decoupled his hands and let himself fall on to his back. Sean let his ass fall too and chased him down to the mattress, glad to have the purchase of its surface. He started giving the real pummeling he knew his little brother was craving. Their skin glistened with the effort of their passion.

“ _/This is where I belong... in between your legs, little cub. You're my home - I want to stay inside of you forever. This is the best feeling in the whole world - when we’re completely entwined./_ ” He rasped into Daniel's ear and he carried him to the precipice of ecstasy. They cried together as they were swept up in the flood of bliss - Sean interlocked their hands again, clinging fiercely to his cub as it rained on them.

They glowed together in exhausted silence.

“They’re my favorite moments too... having sex with you. It’s not just my body that feels good. It really feels like... _amor_.”

“ _Sí, enano. Te amo._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amar is a much stronger word than ‘love’ is in english - (at least, when used directly at someone and not to talk about someone in the third person) it’s specifically romantic and so strong that if you use it in casual context it sounds stupidly cheesy. It should only be used in extremely special moments. To give a little frame of reference for the last two lines.
> 
> Sorry for using you like a total tool for my 'plot' miss chola. This story could very badly use some likeable NPCs to show it's not all bad. XD I wish I had found a way to illustrate the Mexican generosity and community more. And more Daniel powers. And a little more about the extent of homophobia I hear is pretty prevalent there.
> 
> But that’s it for now! I hope you liked it. I’d be happy to come back to it if I get more ideas and inspiration, so if you’d like more or have any suggestions, comments would be loved.  
> Oh and I've started drawing diazcest fanart in case any one is interested: https://www.deviantart.com/filthyshipper


	4. Off To The Races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _/Text like this (italics surrounded by slashes) denotes the characters are speaking in Spanish/_
> 
> Disclaimers: I know pretty much nothing about cars or street racing but I've tried to include them. *woo*  
> I don't have a dick and I've never been to Mexico, but I'm writing about both any way because they interest me - all of my understanding is second-hand.
> 
> This chapter is a couple more drabbles, I just - imagine these moments between Daniel and Sean, I hope they're somewhat interesting moments? I am not a good judge.  
> I can only write so much sex before it all starts to sound the same, so I've only got one full scene of it this time, sorry. XD (But that one scene gets a little ridiculous, for better or worse)  
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to HiYoSilverWays, my absolute muse. And thank you so much to every one who's read and left kudos! ; u ; There's a lot of awesome and far more poetic diazcest writing on here, so I'm flattered y'all senpais have noticed me.

===== 4 months after arriving in Puerto Lobos (after killing César)

They were out in the middle of the desert. Daniel stood with his eyes closed, listening carefully as Sean circled him from a distance. A small collection of shell casings littered the ground. Sean took aim yet again, three feet to the right of his little brother. As he cocked the gun, Daniel's eyes flew open and scanned for him. He was able to stop the bullet, just barely.

"Nice one - you're turning into more of a Legolas than a Frodo."

Daniel grinned. "Heh, thanks. I'd really be like Legolas if I could shoot it back. Uh - not right now though." He could tell Sean wasn't a fan of the idea and quickly tried to cover his tracks. "You're still going easy on me though, aren't you? You waited before pulling the trigger."

"...yeah, we can step it up." To be honest, the real reason Sean wasn't shooting faster was because he was finding it hard to shoot towards Daniel, even though he knew Daniel could stop it and he wasn't shooting directly at him, his finger never wanted to clamp down. He would obsessively check his aim. But this is what they had to practice for - BB pellets traveled too slowly to be an accurate substitute. 

It was a fucking weird situation to be in, shooting a gun at his little brother - getting the ammo was weird too. The kids in school always used to joke about how any one could buy ammo while violent video games were being locked away... it had always seemed like just a stupid joke, he could hardly believe he was actually doing it now. In fact, the clerk tried to get him to buy some booze to go with them (Daniel was still disappointed he hadn't).

But Sean was determined to at least make sure Daniel was as prepared as he could be for whatever insane shit they were going to get themselves into. While the border massacre was a good show of what he was capable of, it was in an open field and Daniel had seen all of their attackers long before they started shooting. Their training now was all about reflexes. It was actually nice for both of them though - it gave them some kind of purpose in their otherwise leisurely lives, and Daniel always loved a chance to use his power. Sean was becoming a better shot every day, too.

=====

Even more than reflex training, Sean was focused on stealth.

"Number one rule - don't be seen. We're gonna become fuckin' ninjas, dude."

Daniel made a bemused grin, wondering exactly how many times Sean had rewritten their rules at this point - but decided to keep that to himself. "I'm sooo ready."

First they started following people on the streets, trying to see how far they could get before the person noticed, ducking between buildings or behind cars and trees if they turned back. Sean had Daniel start sneaking up on his friends whenever he went to see them, too - even if they came to find it a little obnoxious. Then they graduated to breaking into almost any place they came across that was off limits - yards of the few nicer homes that had them, private clubs, the back rooms of stores - they even made out in a broom closet once while waiting for the coast outside to clear. It was too hard to resist, standing in the dark, their bodies already pressed together in the tiny space, both of them a little high on the rush of being where they shouldn't. They weren't stealing any thing yet, so the times they got caught they were just chased off without further consequence - but soon enough, that was a very rare thing. 

=====

Sean trudged upstairs, each arm laden with two large plastic bags stuffed full of clothes, Daniel tailed close behind dragging one with both arms. Sean had been extremely thrifty with their money so far, so their wardrobes had badly needed the expansion. Daniel always enjoyed dressing up, so he'd had a blast shopping (and dressing Sean up, too). They set about folding them and putting them away - Sean set aside a pair of plain black hoodies and bandanas he'd got - which Daniel still wasn't sure why he'd gotten, as he'd been sure to comment that a plain hoodie was boring. Once they were done, Sean nodded towards the one in Daniel's size. "Put it on."

"What for? It's not even cold enough for wearing a sweater yet."

"I just wanna see how it looks."

"You just spent three hours watching me try on clothes - that wasn't enough for you?" Daniel teased. Sean reached over to give him a quick spank. Daniel giggled and then promptly pulled it over his head. As he straightened it out, he noticed Sean folding one of the bandanas into a large triangle and signalling him to come over. He tied it around Daniel's face, just below his eyes and fiddled with it, making sure that's as high as it would snuggly go. Daniel fidgeted while Sean pulled his hood up and fussed over that too, trying to pull it as far forward as he could. "Wait a minute - Sean... is this a disguise?"

Sean stepped back and looked him over. "I'm deciding."

"Superwolf, now a super ninja! This is like my hero costume!" Daniel immediately started striking dramatic 'ninja' poses.

_Some heroes we are._

"You should get in yours too, Sean!"

Daniel continued to run around doing faux karate while Sean suited up. By the time he was done, Daniel was missing. "Where'd you go?"

" _Come find me if you can!_ " Daniel taunted from another room.

Sean prowled from room to room, making exaggerated sniffs and growls as he went. Hide and seek had actually become one of their staple games - any thing to encourage Daniel's hiding skills. He was pretty proud to say Daniel was actually able to win most of the time now - but in their own house Sean had the advantage of knowing all of the possible hiding places. The secret was to move between them without Sean spotting him.

Sean just barely made out a sliver of movement in the corner of his eye as he pulled back the shower curtain - he spun around and yelled - "GOTCHA!" As soon as he did, he felt Daniel's power freeze him in place.

It was always a disturbing sensation, and he was painfully aware of how easily it could kill him - but he was glad that they'd instilled this as his first instinct to being found.

"Aww, I thought the clothes would give me a stat boost." Daniel let him go.

"They do - I'm just that good at finding you." Sean turned to look at himself in the mirror. _Yeah, you look like a proper criminal now, Sean._ He was satisfied with the way the hood's shadow engulfed his eyes.

Daniel noticed Sean looking himself over and joined in. "Still - they're so _plain_."

"That's kind of the point, enano. To not stick out."

"I wanna put ears on mine!" It's like Daniel wasn't even listening.

" _What?_ "

"Y'know, because we're wolves."

"Does any body else have wolf ears?"

"Maybe?"

"No - nobody on the street has them. So if we ever get chased, all some one has to look for is wolf ears - if it's just a hoodie, that could be any body."

"But --- haven't we been doing all this training stuff so that no one sees us any way?"

"Yeah, these are just a back up. And if no one is gonna see you, it should matter even less what you look like."

"EXACTLY! So you should let me have them."

"I --- damn it, Daniel, you know I meant it the other way."

Honestly some times Daniel thought Sean was paranoid. It seemed like he would take careful to extremes, and while Daniel trusted that his brother knew best and only did all of these things for _his_ sake, it was hard not to get frustrated. Especially when he felt like he could probably just brute force through things. Still, overall he chose to obey - but that didn't mean he wasn't above exploiting Sean's weak points over small things like this.

The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Sean's waist and looked up at him with big doe eyes. "You think I'd look cute with ears, don't you? Just like that raccoon sweater?" 

"That's not--- the point," Sean tried to resist. 

"I'm your little cub, shouldn't I look the part?" He stuck his butt out and waved it slowly, wagging an imaginary tail.

Sean felt the conviction fleeting from his mind and transferring to his loins. He winced in disappointment with himself. With each second of prolonged silence Daniel's look of expectation curved further into a victorious smirk. "Come on." He carried his little brother to their bedroom. The ears Daniel sewed into both of their hoodies turned out pretty well (he always had been a crafty kid) and every time Sean looked at them he remembered a very pleasant evening.

=====

Once their skills were refined, it was time to do research. As much as Sean hated it, Daniel's idea to tail a cop is actually what turned out cluing them in on another front operation - a construction company on the edge of town. As they started staking it out each day, they noticed a pattern - two vans full of armed men would show up each afternoon with bundles of cash. It was actually pretty shocking how obvious they were, they weren't even concealing the money - but there were 10 of them, plus whoever was inside, and all packing heat. Guess that made them feel pretty safe. And rightfully so - against normal people.

"Well, we don't even need to go inside, so that's good. But we have to figure out how we can get it without being seen."

The gears in both of their heads were turning. "What if... what if I control one of them? Make them throw their money - and then fly it over to us?"

"Yeah - throw it somewhere they can't see. They'd be so focused on the guy that threw it - Enano, you're a genius." During all of their sneaking around, they'd quickly learned that misdirection was an essential stealth tool. Creating a commotion in the opposite direction always worked like a charm. "But - can you make somebody do something like that? And from so far away?"

"We can practice?"

Sean grimaced, but agreed.

=====

If being suspended by Daniel's power was uncomfortable, being controlled by it was absolutely stomach churning - but Sean soldiered through it. The first few times Daniel could see it clearly painted on his face, and couldn't stop apologizing. Not to mention his control needed refining - the motions he forced with it looked completely unnatural. They might have even hurt a bit, Sean wouldn't say. But they worked on it ceaselessly.

Today Daniel was so far away they were using their walkie talkies. They'd made practice into a game - Daniel was using Sean's body for charades. Every now and then Sean would try to resist the motions, as he assumed any real target would.

Daniel made Sean point at him. "You," Sean called to his walkie talkie sitting on the ground. Daniel made Sean nod in confirmation.

Next Daniel made him wave his arm in a very certain pattern. He did it a second time and Sean, picking up on it now, said in perfect timing as Daniel moved him, "the _swish_ and _flick_. _Wingardium Leviosa._ " Sean couldn't hear it, but Daniel was giggling. He then made Sean draw a tall skinny rectangle shape in the air. "Oh, wand." Another nod.

"Two? ... ... you _want_ to?" Nod. Circle his lips with an index finger. "Lips. Mouth. Eat?" Nod. Beat his chest with both hands twice. "...me?! That's cannibalism, zomboy." Then, a grab of his crotch. " _Oh._ " Sean made a pointed exhale, trying to release some of the excited pressure building inside of him. "Well... I think we've done enough training for today." He lilted suggestively, his voice getting a bit throaty. Daniel felt it was the least he could do to reward Sean for putting up with being his puppet all day for the last several weeks.

=====

The day had come - they were ready to do it yesterday too, but there was a potential witness walking down the street, so they held off. Daniel was lying on a roof a few buildings away from the construction company. He had a perfect view of the entrance. Sean was idling in their stolen (and now repainted) pick-up below, on the street furthest from their target. This way the buildings would provide total cover for their getaway.

The vans pulled up right on time. Daniel watched like a hawk, waiting for all the men to enter the building. Feeling very sure of himself, he decided to improvise their plan a little, and made not only the last, but also the second to last man throw their bundles out the nearest window. He guided the bundles to land behind a bush, blocking their second trajectory from his victims' view as he zoomed them up into his hands. There was immediate shouting. As he shoved the bundles into his hoodie pockets and shimmied from the building roof to the pick-up roof he could hear several cries of "EL DIABLO!!"

Sean took off as soon as Daniel had slid all but his arms inside the passenger window, a moderate speed at first so the thugs wouldn't be alerted by the sound of their engine, but quickly picking up as they got further away. They heard faint gunshots behind them. "Do you see any body?" Sean asked.

Daniel's ears swayed as he darted his head back and forth, looking in all directions. "No one suspicious." Every one on the street looked like normal pedestrians. No cars behind them. Once they were more than half way home, finally Sean relaxed a little, tugging Daniel's hood off to rustle his hair.

"That's it Superwolf, you did it!" Daniel pulled his bandana off, taking a refreshing full breath of air for the first time in hours.

"With the help of my faithful sidekick, El Diazblo Loco." Daniel took it upon himself to remove Sean's disguise too, planting a peck on his cheek before settling back in his seat and pulling the cash out of his pockets to count.

Sean paused. "Two stacks?"

"W-Well, yeah, I knew I could do it - and nothing went wrong, right?" Daniel had guessed Sean might have an issue with it, but still he felt confident that it had been a good call.

"Something could have." He scolded, though as the words left him, even he questioned why he was so unnerved. Logically, he didn't see any serious issue with it - if Daniel had asked he would have said to go for it - so why did he feel so opposed? He was already aware that he thrived on how much Daniel depended on him, this was making him realize exactly how much.

Daniel's good mood was very quickly souring. Sean could feel the glare bearing down on his side. A knot of guilt tightened in his gut. "...I'm sorry. You're right, it didn't." He had to battle his inner demons to give that concession. Daniel's brow lifted. He could see Sean was really trying.

"I just... wish you would trust me. You still treat me like a little kid some times."

"I _do_ trust you. It's-- not because of your age," he spilled, face going red with embarrassment, just trying to patch the bubbling tension between them.

"Huh??" Daniel watched him with innocent curiosity.

Sean was starting to sweat, trying to figure both how and if he should go on. "I..." he swallowed hard. "I think I kind of... get off on telling you what to do." He squeezed the steering wheel, buckling down in anticipation. He expected Daniel to be disgusted, or upset maybe - but admitting it felt liberating. Maybe hearing Daniel's negative reaction would even help him get over it.

But Daniel sat in silent contemplation. He didn't even know something like that could turn some one on. He was always eager to please Sean, so he was doing his best to wrap his head around it.

"It's fucked up, I'm sorry." Sean berated himself when Daniel wouldn't.

"No it's not." Daniel reassured as he reached for this brother's hand, even though he had no idea what he was talking about - he just didn't want Sean to feel bad.

"Yeah it is - you don't like being bossed around... right??" He finished with actual wonder.

"Well... I didn't know you were doing it because of _that_." The new frame of reference changed everything.

"N-Not always... I didn't even realize it until recently."

"We can try it."

"What???" Sean blanched.

"I think it'll feel different when you tell me to do something, now that I know it's not because you think I don't know better."

Sean's head was spinning. Of all the ways this could have gone - he never would have even dreamed of Daniel just... going along with it. He didn't have any idea what he was doing, and it still felt very morally dubious. This is not how things were supposed to go. "I shouldn't have said anything..."

"What? Why not?"

"Because --- you do what I say because I'm your older brother, not because I _like_ it."

"It could be both."

"Daniel!! I - I don't want to abuse you - and, my position..." _Who are you to talk, you're_ fucking _him, Sean._

"How is it abuse? I like 'getting you off'."

Indeed, moral arguments were a very slippery slope when your little brother was also your lover. Sean was flailing for some kind of rebuttal, making sounds like he was about to say something but unable to find any words.

"What do you like about it?"

"...stop, it's wrong..." Sean mumbled, refusing to answer and keeping his eye forward. Unfortunately for Sean, Daniel was an expert of changing his mind.

"We're just talking about it - I wanna know how it works. Don't I deserve to know what you've been thinking about me?" Now all Daniel had to do was wait.

".... just... seeing you so willing to do any thing I say - feeling like I'm in charge... is _a lot_." 

Daniel grinned, clearly enjoying Sean's mortification. "Tell me what to do, Sean." He mewled in a particularly vulnerable, childish voice. Sean sunk into his seat in defeat. Daniel giggled with mischievous delight.

===== 5 years after arriving in Puerto Lobos

One of Daniel's favorite things about traveling was being able to be affectionate with Sean in public. Not that it was well received in most of the places they went, but Sean absolutely forbid it in the streets of their home town. People could find out where they lived there and he was pretty sure their house would get vandalized to hell at the very least. Out on the road, they could just drive off into the sunset. It had quickly become clear in the first couple years that most of Mexico was not a good place to be gay, compared to Seattle at least - hateful slurs against them were the norm and there were stories of hate crimes abound.

So it was no surprise that one of Daniel's favorite destinations had become Puerto Vallarta - the 'gay capital' of Mexico, a tourist town sporting several gay bars and even a gay beach. Of course at first there was still the issue of age, but Daniel was finally starting to look old enough that they could get away with kissing now. 

Tonight, Daniel had gotten Sean to promise to take him to a club. He loved dancing - and even more so, he loved grinding on Sean. A couple times he hadn't been able to resist doing it at a concert and promptly started a fight - so he was dying to try where he shouldn't be interrupted for once. He could lure Sean to sway together to a little bachata or salsa in their garage at home, but for things like reggaetón, being surrounded by a crowd just brought a special kind of energy to it.

It was everything he had dreamed of - Daniel was on a pure high, pressed up against his brother, Sean finally moving with him like he never would at those concerts, grabbing his hips and hands, spinning him, twisting him, bending him over for all to see - snatching him away whenever another man got too close. It was hours before Sean was able to convince him they should take a break and get a drink.

He was glowing in a small clearing while Sean was off ordering when a tall dark stranger came up to him. " _/You look like you're having a good time./_ "

" _/I am./_ "

" _/Maybe you can show me how you do it?/_ "

" _/I don't think so./_ " Daniel almost wasn't sure he was being hit on - he'd never had to worry about that from men before. He was kind of unsure how to get out of it.

" _/Ouch, why not? Give me a chance, you haven't even seen my best parts./_ "

 _Wow - he went there._ Daniel started looking around for a life line. Right on cue, Sean loomed over - setting two glasses nearby and tucking Daniel protectively against his side furthest from this new predator. " _/He's here with me./_ "

" _/Okay, well - the more the merrier. Have you ever been double teamed, cutie? Wanna try it?/_ "

Sean bullishly flared his nostrils. " _/I'm only gonna say this politely one more time. Leave us alone./_ " He gave the man a curt shove to the chest.

" _/This is Puerto Vallarta, get out of here with that machista attitude, dude. You won't even let him answer for himself./_ "

They both waited a minute for Daniel to speak, but he was too busy being enthralled by seeing Sean jealous and posturing for once. As he'd been getting older and his powers had been getting even stronger, there was hardly a reason for Sean to be too protective of him any more. He missed it badly. Putting a stop to it was the last thing on his mind.

" _/Do you need saving from this guy? I bet I could treat you much nicer - just how a perfect peachy little ass like yours deserves---/_ "

All Sean could see was red. Pure adrenaline pumped through his veins. He charged the asshole straight into a pillar a few feet behind him and sucker punched him in the jaw. Several men on the sides pulled Sean back.

" _/Hey boys, this is a place for loving, not fighting!/_ " An onlooker called.

But as soon as the offender shook the stars out of his eyes, he charged right back at Sean - tackling him to the ground, grabbing him around the waist. Sean grunted. The wind was knocked out of him as he crashed onto the floor. The man yelled as he raised a fist, ready to return Sean's favor, but one of the men on the sides with quick reflexes caught it and held it above his head. But Sean wouldn't let this be stopped - he lurched up and connected their skulls with a loud crack.

The crowd around them (including the men who had been trying to break them up) was slowly backing up, perhaps intimidated by or respectful of their determination to fuck each other up.

They exchanged several more blows - as the man reeled yet again from a particularly good hit, Sean felt an opening and slipped out from underneath, rolled behind him and snagged him in a choke hold. The man tried to fall over backwards, hoping to crush Sean beneath him again, but Sean stood his ground.

Daniel was hardly even aware of his own thoughts, his mind was completely flooded by sheer bliss as Sean fought for his honor. His body was absolutely tingling, watching Sean go without any interference for once. When it came to business, they always relied on Daniel's powers - not only because of how strong they were, but because they couldn't be explained or traced, like fingerprints or bullets. He marveled at his brother's strength and agility.

With an impressive amount of effort, the man staggered to his feet, lifting Sean up off his toes, and immediately started throwing his back into anything in an attempt to shake Sean off - pillars, booth seats - a table - Sean groaned with each blow but refused to release - even from behind he could see the man was getting purple in the face. The veins of Sean's bicep bulged with the intensity of his grip.

The man made strangled fishy rasps and clawed at the hands around his neck. Finally, he frantically tapped for mercy. Sean almost considered ignoring him. He bent as close into the man's ear as he could and whispered, " _/If you even look at my brother ever again, I'll gouge your fucking eyes out./_" Then released, landing back on his feet and rubbing his bruised ribs as he walked back to Daniel. " _/Let's get out of here./_ " He chugged his drink down in one go and stalked out, giving the man (who had curled up on the floor, wheezing) one last dismissive kick on his way out. Daniel took a few sips and hurried after him.

They were parked right in front. Sean was already making a beeline for the driver door. "Wait, Sean-" Daniel ran over and jumped him with a kiss, throwing arms around his neck. The slight impact on Sean's still tender ribs gave him a small pause of pain, but he wouldn't say it. "Thank you for saving me." Daniel gazed up at his brother with adoring damsel eyes. The words sent shivers down Sean's spine. Somehow Daniel looked very small at this particular moment, like he'd just jumped back in time.

"He was no threat to you," Sean tried to calm the feral possessiveness still lingering inside of him by reminding himself that Daniel could handle himself. _Could._

"Not with you around," but Daniel was doing his best to rekindle it, stoking the fire of Sean's pride. He assaulted Sean with another barrage of hungry kisses and pulled Sean's hand to his ass, encouraging him to grope. After several minutes, Sean was raring to go.

"Save a little for the hotel room, enano," He made to open his car door, but Daniel stopped him.

"I can't wait." He snatched the car keys out of Sean's hand and clicked to unlock the trunk.

Sean's eyes widened in disbelief. "You don't mean---"

"I want you to fuck me right here, Sean." Men continued to walk straight by them, coming and going from the bar. Without waiting for confirmation, Daniel climbed in the back. Sean could see a group lounging outside the front of the bar watching them and shook his head, wondering what the hell Daniel had done to him. He climbed in too and pulled the trunk door shut behind them. The group whooped and whistled.

Sean hated to admit it but being able to redirect the lingering adrenaline of his altercation to this felt amazingly good. He didn't mean to but he was being rougher than usual - and Daniel was loving every minute of it, crying desperately and loudly, not caring about the people outside - hell, it even seemed like maybe he wanted them to hear.

Daniel's come shot straight onto the back window in a big, obvious white splatter as he gave his loudest moans yet. The group that had been having a good laugh watching the car bounce with Sean's thrusts broke out in cheers, hoots and applause at the Hollywood finish.

"We really know how to fucking party, don't we?" Sean quipped as he lowered down onto his side to catch his breath - he couldn't believe the night he was having. It seemed like the kind of thing you only hear about crazy ass rockstars doing.

"This is the best night of my life." Daniel purred rapturously up at him. Then Sean remembered - Daniel liked crazy. So it was fine.

=====

Sean was doing a little last minute maintenance on his prize mustang, getting it ready for the night. When Daniel still hadn't come downstairs by the time he finished, he went up to check on him - and found him shuffling around their drawers, still undressed. "It's just about time to go, enano."

Daniel huffed. "I can't decide what to wear."

"I can see that. It's a street race, not a fashion show."

"Yeah, well - all the other drivers' girlfriends dress up."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Maybe I could dress up as _your_ trophy? Cut off shorts and a bikini top, what do you think?"

"The worst part is that I can't tell if you're being serious."

"With all those distractions around I have to make sure your eyes are on me somehow." It was meant to be playful, but Sean sensed real concern under the surface.

"Daniel - not again. Come on. I don't look at them, I don't get near them---"

"Except for when you win and there are dozens of bitches trying to swarm you." Dozens might have been an exaggeration, but his point still stood. Daniel crossed his arms in a huff. Just the memory of it made him mad - even though he'd knocked those girls flat on their backs so hard one went unconscious.

"I told you, if we win again you can accept the prize so you're not freaking out, okay? You _know_ you can't dress like that, you're just trying to hold this over my head so I behave myself, aren't you? Well - let's cut to the chase. I'll be good. Swear. Like I am _all the time_. So please get dressed already."

=====

By the time they got on the track, the air between them had cleared. There was contagious excitement in the air - a big crowd had turned up to watch and the smell of gasoline and exhaust was heavy in the air. Besides the bowl-over incident, Sean and Daniel were pretty conspicuous in the street racing circle on account of Daniel riding with Sean as a passenger. It was considered bad form to let any one ride with you, just in case you fucked up and got in an accident - but Daniel insisted on tagging along (of course, unbeknownst to every one else, if any thing did go wrong he might be able to help).

Today's race was special because it had turns - something the brothers had become hooked on ever since they first tried it. Even when you're going 200mph on a straight stretch, you don't really feel it as much. It was more a test of the driver than it was just the car. Curves also made it exponentially more dangerous, and that just made it even better. There was no doubt they had become adrenaline junkies.

Now that Daniel had that night in Puerto Vallarta as reference, he realized watching Sean race gave him a kind of similar feeling - seeing him in his element, doing something so skillfully - it turned him on. Sometimes he just let himself become completely fixated on how Sean deftly maneuvered the wheel, the stick shift and the pedals, melting into his seat as the world around them flew by. He had come to love letting Sean take control.

It was the final lap and they were in the lead, but a civic was doing its best to pull ahead of them. " _/You've got this, hermano. Show these guys who's boss./_ " Daniel encouraged as he often did. Sean smirked. It never got old, having such a charming personal cheerleader. He did his best to live up to his little brother's expectations. Sean was able to pull ahead on the curves, but in the last straight stretch the civic was performing unusually well. They were completely neck and neck, seconds from the finish line - Daniel didn't have time to double guess - he gave the mustang a little 'push' as stealthily as he could, making them the clear winners.

Sean was too caught up in the moment to notice. "WOOOO!! We did it, enano!!" His laughter was so warm and full, filling Daniel with nothing but satisfaction with his choice. True to his word, Sean pushed Daniel to go up to the referee, staying back by the car. His warm laughter continued as Daniel made an almost pained face when a couple of the rally girls kissed him on either cheek, handing him the prize money. Meanwhile the civic driver looked absolutely mutinous. He stormed over to Sean.

" _/Ford Mustang, huh? What kind of engine you got in there?/_ "

Sean knew he didn't owe this guy anything, but he decided maybe going along with it would make him go away. " _/What, didn't you see it at the line up? I'll pop the hood for you./_ " The guy gave the guts a very thorough, almost accusatory examination - but Sean had nothing to hide.

Unable to find anything out of the ordinary, the other racer finally pulled his head out. " _/Good race./_ " He held out a hand for a shake, which Sean took - but his expression was anything but sportsmanlike.

" _/Good race.../_ " Sean returned, and the guy sidled off.

After a little bit Daniel was released and the crowd was migrating to the nearest bar for an after party. Daniel practically skipped back to Sean, not for the first time struck by exactly how hunky he was as he leaned almost like a model against his souped up ride - not to mention the bedroom eyes he was giving him...

" _/You wanna get a drink?/_ " Sean asked.

" _/With these people? Hah. Maybe at home./_ " Any thing that involved hanging around the rally girls and groupies longer than they needed to was an obvious 'no' for Daniel. A flicker of suspicion crossed his face, making Sean regret his words. He scanned their surroundings, then, deciding no one was watching, gave Daniel a quick kiss to assuage his worries. Daniel - always hungry for public affection - perked right up.

" _/Let's go make our own party then./_ " He ushered Daniel to get in with a spank.

A few minutes after getting on the freeway, they heard engines roaring behind them - three of the racers were speeding to catch up to them - no surprises, the civic was one of them.

" _/What a bunch of sore losers, looks like they want a rematch already./_ " Sean groaned as he eyed them through his rear view mirror.

Daniel bit his lip, wondering if there was any possible way they could know that he'd cheated. He doubted it, but the weight on his conscience was making him second guess.

As expected, the civic was able to pull ahead of them - whatever it was packing was better suited to straight shots. As it pulled ahead, it veered in front of them.

"The fuck?" Sean tried to move to the side to get out from behind them but it moved with him - meanwhile the other two cars flanked their side and back, effectively pinning them thanks to the barrier on their left. " _/They trying to pull some bandito shit?/_ " Sure enough, the civic started slowing down, forcing Sean to do the same if he didn't want to crash.

" _/Should I?/_ " Daniel was on the edge of his seat, poised to step in at any moment.

" _/...let's see what they want./_ " Daniel had misgivings, but obeyed. He'd grown into quite a hot-head, but that was just as well - because Sean was almost too chill.

Sean rolled down Daniel's window to shout at the driver on their side. " _/The fuck, man?/_ "

" _/Not so fast any more, are you, faggots? You've gotta be a really sick to fuck your little brother - maybe you'll see that if we do it in front of you!/_ "

"Now." Daniel flipped the car on their side, crumpling the carriage brutally as it rolled. Without pausing, he slammed the one behind them into the barrier, then threw the civic in front clear into the air. He watched it land with a deafening crash behind them with satisfaction - though even after all that carnage, his blood was still simmering. He grabbed Sean's thigh to calm himself.

"...I shouldn't have kissed you back there." Sean lamented.

"What? No - we're not doing any thing wrong." It was a good thing Daniel was so sure about that, because Sean still wasn't. "And we're fine. That's three less assholes in the world."

He couldn't deny that they were lynching rapist scum. "I could have just - waited - just a few minutes - done it after we left." The thought that a single kiss had ended three lives, no matter how shitty they were was at least enough to give him pause. And of course, there was the fact that anti-gay sentiments were just the norm. Could you expect people to reject a belief when it was the only one they were raised with? And that wasn't even scratching the pedophilia and incest - they were easier to ignore when they were alone and all he saw Daniel for was himself - and Daniel was _asking_ him for it, but moments like these reminded him exactly how fucked up it all was. His stomach was churning - he really was starting to feel like the sicko they said he was.

It not being the first time Sean had started to have a break down like this, Daniel recognized the signs and desperately leaned over, wrapping arms around his brother's chest. "Sean - it's okay. I love you. _I want you_. Okay??"

Knowing there was no going back, Sean just quietly nodded - suffering in silence while he waited for his conscience to die back down. Hopefully that would be before Daniel tried to seduce him tonight.

=====

"Just... sit right there." Daniel hopped off of Sean's lap and went into the next room, leaving him on the edge of their bed. They were both in their underwear - tonight Daniel was wearing a cute little black thong that rode up his cheeks. That together with the candle-light clued Sean in that he was up to something. Music came on and Daniel re-entered purposefully, leaning gracefully against the door frame before strutting right in front of Sean and undulating his torso provocatively while slowly rotating, letting Sean see from all angles.

He was no professional, but Sean had never been patron to a strip club either so he didn't know any better - and the amount of practice Daniel had put in showed. Sean blew long libidinous breaths between pursed lips to show his approval. But Daniel was only getting started - he had a whole routine. Sean was squirming with arousal as Daniel rolled on the floor, shaking his ass and twisting his hips. He rose and approached Sean again - at first he thought Daniel was done as he started climbing onto him - only to realize that he was moving on to a lap dance.

It took every ounce of restraint he had to hold still as Daniel gyrated against his throbbing erection. And _continued_ gyrating, for at least 7 minutes. Sean was starting to feel light-headed, almost as though lying still were causing him pain - he wanted to squint, but he wouldn't look away from Daniel's display - he was polite to a fault. It was the most torturous pleasure he'd ever felt.

"Sean..." Daniel remarked with incredulity, looking at Sean's still confined erection which had grown to an unprecedented size. The little vixen felt a swell of accomplishment for summoning it, but equal awe at Sean for being capable of it.

"E-Enano... _please_ , let me..." Sean heaved. Daniel obliged, stripping them both, taking just a second to admire his brother's freed cock before fetching some lube and lathering it generously - he had a feeling he would need it. As he lowered himself on to the tip, he could already feel the extra girth. Sean fervidly pulled him further down onto it. Daniel let out a tremulous cry, feeling himself stretch farther than he ever had before. Sean was kind enough not to pull him all the way to the base, but couldn't stop himself from starting at a quick pace, driven mad with lust.

Usually they countered each other's movements a bit, sharing the effort to get optimal thrusts, but now it was all Daniel could do to stay still, grasping at Sean for support. Sean's vigor and size more than made up for it. Sean was an absolute beast - he pummeled Daniel with wild abandon. His usual sweet nothings were replaced by growls and grunts - not that Daniel had the where-with-all to process much but the pure ruin being wrought upon him. He wailed in tones higher than Sean even knew he could reach. Sean had to slow down several times so Daniel wouldn't come first without him - finally he felt ready to discharge and brought them both to a close, pouring a flood of sperm into his little brother, a small torrent oozing out of their union.

He pulled out and spooned up next to his positively wrecked partner who was still gasping and shivering from the ride of his life. Sean slicked a hand with the puddle on Daniel's waist, rubbing the fluid absently between his thumb and forefinger for a bit, relishing the sliminess of it. He idly thought what a shame it was that it only came out after the act - he'd love to feel _this_ as a lubricant. Finally when he was done playing with it he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked it off, savoring Daniel's flavor - even if it was sour, it was _his_.

Daniel felt something against the back of his thigh and looked down. "Sean! How are you still hard?!" He startled in disbelief. It had diminished a bit, to about Sean's regular roused length.

"...I don't know if you noticed, but... you got me _riled up_."

"Do you want to... should I take care of it?"

"I don't even know if it'll work - it'll probably just go away." Sean said with finality, perfectly happy to leave it at that. But Daniel wasn't. His interest had been piqued. And he felt responsible for it. Turning further onto his side, he nestled his buttocks against his brother, hooking his cock between his still drenched thighs - and began to rock his hips back and forth. It had been nearly 6 years since they'd first done this, in this exact position, but both remembered it clearly, and silently shared the memory as Daniel milked Sean between his thighs. Sean sighed appreciatively.

Daniel had successfully goaded him on. Ready for more, Sean rose to his knees and brought Daniel's ass up with him and started pumping himself, steadying Daniel's bottom with a hand on either hip. He threw his head back and groaned in utter indulgence - not only was he able to slide through that semen texture he enjoyed so much (though he'd prefer it if it were Daniel's and not his own) - they hardly ever did it doggy style, so the fresh position felt amazing.

To Daniel's great surprise, he could feel his own loins starting to stir back to life now. Maybe it was conditioning to the feeling of Sean's pelvis rocking against him, or Sean's dick nudging against his sack, or just the entire premise that he'd turned Sean on so bad he needed seconds - whatever it was, his mind was decided. He pulled his hips forward away from Sean's thrusts, leaving his brother exposed and confused for a few seconds before reaching in between his legs and lining Sean up with his hole - then pressed his hips back, dipping Sean inside of him once more.

Sean hummed with unexpected bliss - the wetness of Daniel's cum coated passage was pure euphoria. Daniel whined so pitifully, Sean stopped. "Does it hurt?"

"N-No, it's just... _really_ sensitive." Though that didn't really feel like it even began to describe it. Every movement had the same intensity as though he were on the verge, though he knew he wasn't. "Don't stop." He entreated.

"Just tell me if it gets to be too much." Daniel 'mhm'd as he prepared himself for more. Sean proceeded as gently as he could, gradually mounting just enough speed to slake himself. 

Their pleasure peaked for a second time - nothing shot out of either of them, but they felt the unmistakable rush coursing through their bodies. At last, Sean's need was sated. He collapsed against Daniel, completely drained, both of them panting from their sexual marathon. They coiled together in an exhausted tangle of sweaty, jizz smeared flesh.

"...Sean?"

"...yes, Daniel?"

"I think you have super powers too. _Fucking_ powers."

Sean rolled his eyes. "I do not."

"I mean it. I can't imagine any one in the world being better at this than you."

"You started this. Fuck, your dance made me _lose it_."

The compliment added to Daniel's buzz, if that was even possible at this point. "I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Mission - completely blown out of the water. Triple 'S' rank." He snatched a few chaste kisses. "Thank you." He ended earnestly.

"Any thing for you." Daniel murmured.

"Everything for you." Sean returned, and they drifted off to sweet dreams of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that Sean's guilt didn't feel like it came completely out of nowhere. As I've read and thought more about this ship since the first 3 chapters I've kind of embraced the idea that he really would/should be. Hopefully the thought that it only comes to him in episodes helps it fit into the story thus far. XD
> 
> And yeah, I'm still only writing shithead NPCs and probably way overusing jealousy (but I just - like jealousy :<) - so sue me. Maybe one day I'll change.
> 
> And I'm hereby segregating my diazcest fanart in two places because of site TOS.  
> Mostly non-explicit & explicit with mature Daniel - Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/filthyshipper  
> Explicit with underage Daniel - Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/52044522


End file.
